It's not your fault
by Angel of Misery
Summary: Cell, the evil android, threatens the world. But why does one girl believe he can change?
1. Chapter 1: Sariell and Cell

**It's not your fault- Angel of Misery.**

Hey! For all those who rememebr this fanfic being up and running before, here's the deal; deleted my story! It was a kind of misunderstanding. They thought my story had bad punctuation and bad language. I sent an email to them saying otherwise, but didn't get as reply. Ah well. The point is, I haven't put my story back up because I didn't keep any records. But I have records now, so i'll post my chapters up every day or 2 days. You don't need to review if you've read them before! ;)

I do not own Dragon Ball Z. However, Sariell is my own creation and is copyright to me.

"Talking"

_thinking/remembering/something significant_

**Chapter 1: Sariell and Cell.**

"_This is amazing! This child possesses such strength so abnormal for one her age to have!"_

"_There are defiantly some strange abilities there."_  
"_You're right. Should we find out if it's powered inside?"  
" Yes, yes, cut her open."  
" No, don't touch me! Leave me alone!"_

Sariell sapped out of her horrific daydreams. She was a 14-year-old, with auburn colored hair and bright green eyes. She was unlike most 14-year-olds though, for she had terrifying powers she preferred to stay hidden. That's why she lived alone, she didn't know where her parents were, and besides, living alone was the safest option for her to use.

It was that morning, however, Sariell realized that she needed to go shopping. She was out of food for the week. That was the only time she'd leave the house. So, grabbing her handbag, she opened the front door and soon after, immediately wished she hadn't.

Some cicada like creature was standing there, amongst piles of clothes scattered up and down the street.

_What the hell? _Sariell wondered, but then heard a cry.

Someone still alive was running past her front door, so she could clearly see the terror on his face.

Without saying a word, the cicada creature sped after the man and stopped right in front of him. The man went to turn, but the creature's needle like tail stuck into him.

_Oh my gosh!_ Sariell slammed her front door shut and leant against it. "What the hell was _that_ thing!"

Meanwhile, outside, the strange bug-looking creature had left the man for a pile of clothes like all the rest.

He looked up just in time to see a pair of big green eyes staring out a slightly open door. But as soon as the creature had worked that out, they had disappeared and shut the front door.

Laughing softly to itself, it headed over to the house.

Back to Sariell, she was freaking out. _Oh man, it's coming over! What IS that thing? Maybe, maybe it'll go away, if I just don't answer the door. What am I saying, it's an evil thingy! It'll just knock the door down! _

To her surprise, she heard knocking at the door. _That couldn't be the creature thing? It wouldn't knock, would it?  
_

Cautiously, she opened the door a little bit.

"Hello." Said the creature, and forced the door open.

Sariell yelped, and jumped backwards. "It _was_ you!"

"Yes…now prepared to be absorbed!" The creature laughed.

"Hey, wait. If I'm going to be killed or whatever, don't I get a last request?" Sariell protested.

The creature paused, "Like what."

"Well, for one, you could tell me you're name." She offered.

The creature thought this over; _I suppose it won't matter telling her. She'll be dead soon anyway. _

"Fine. My name is Cell."

"That's a funny name." Sariell said without thinking.

Cell would have smirked if he could, "That would be because I'm an bio-mechanical android."

"Wait a sec, we can't make androids yet!" Sariell frowned.

Cell was getting impatient, how many more questions would he be asked? "I am from the future."

Sariell mused this over, "So you came to the past to…"

"Absorb human bio-extract and find the, androids #17 and #18." Cell now started to wonder why he was being so open with this human child.

"So you're the one who killed all those people?" Sariell shrieked.

Cell nodded, "I absorbed them. A fate you'll now meet!"

Sariell jumped backwards to avoid Cell's needle like tail sticking into her, but bumped into a table and began levitating in the air.

There was a shocked silence, before Sariell broke it with, "Yipes! That's never happened before!"

"You never mentioned you were a Saiyan." Cell said numbly.

"A wha? What's a Saiyan?" Sariell asked, confused.

Cell was getting confused himself; _this child must be a Saiyan, but she clearly doesn't know it! And I'm suppose to have cells of all the strongest people in the world, so that should have included data on her, and I have none. Unless…she's not very strong at all._

Sariell became aware of Cell trying to sense her power level. "Hey, cut that out!"

Cell let out an angry sort of hiss, "I'm trying to find out how much power you posses. If it's not very much, there would be no point in absorbing you."

"Maybe so, but it's _my_ business how strong I am!" Sariell growled.

"Very well then...if you won't let me sense your strength, ill just have to find out the old fashioned way!" Cell got into a battle pose, "By fighting you!"

"Uh, no, wait!" She held up her hands but it was too late for that.

Cell was already flying towards her for a hit.

--------------

Well that's the end of chapter 1. If it's changed a bit, I'm sorry, but I didn't keep any records, so I had to do it all from memory. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 2: The Z fighters.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Z Fighters

**It's not your fault- Angel of Misery**

It's chapter 2! I probably should have put this up sooner, but I'm being lazy! Here it is anyways. I'll probably do chapter 3 right after this. Maybe. If I get at least ONE review. I got one on chapter 1! Hurra! I didn't expect anyone TO review! ...anyway. Chapter 2. Like I have already said, if it's changed, I'm sorry, my memory could not...remember everything.

I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I do own Sariell though. When she's not a Saiyan, I suppose.

"talking"

_thinking/remembering/something significant_

**Chapter 2: The Z fighters.**

Cell's strike hit home, making Sariell do an awkward back flip over the table that made her levitate in the first place.

She slowly got to her feet.

Cell chuckled; she had to be a Saiyan. They never knew when to quit. Although, he hadn't expected her to get up so fast.

"Now it's my turn?" She drew back her fist, punched, and sent Cell flying backwards out of her house and past the surprised Piccolo, who happened to be looking for Cell anyway.

After some time, Piccolo walked over to Sariell.

"Guess I overdid it." She giggled.

"Who are you?" Piccolo questioned.

She answered, "I'm Sariell!"

"I meant, _what_ are you? You can't possibly be human!" Piccolo continued.

"Oh! Um… dunno, human? Oh wait, that Cell guy, he said I was a...what was it...oh yeah! Saiyan!" Sariell said and floated to demonstrate.

Piccolo watched her, feeling only slightly confused, "You can't be a Saiyan. There's only three of them."

"Ah well. Guess I slipped through." Sariell shrugged.

"Well, you should come with me." He said at last.

"Why?" She frowned.

"There are some people I want you to meet. People just like you." Piccolo explained.

"Oh. Yeah, plus, Cell's getting up so I suppose we should split." Sariell suggested.

Piccolo turned and, as the girl said, Cell was slowly getting to his feet.

So, Piccolo took to the air and dashed off with Sariell following, yelling,

"Wait for me!"

Cell got to his feet and watched them fly off. "It doesn't matter...I'll absorb the young one yet..."

Piccolo took Sariell to Kami's lookout, where a black haired man greeted her.

He barked out, "Piccolo, you were suppose to go and find Cell, not bring back a girlfriend!"

"Where's Goku?" Piccolo asked, ignoring the black haired man.

"Right here! What's up?" The one named 'Goku' came out.

"I found Cell talking to this one. She hit him through a wall." Piccolo explained.

There was a stunned silence, only broken once the other black haired man, the angry one.

"You lie! There is no way that runt of a person could throw Cell through a wall!"

"I could to! Want me to show you?" Sariell grinned evilly.

"It's true. Cell called her a Saiyan." Piccolo continued.

"There's no way she could be a Saiyan! The only Saiyans here are Goku, myself, and his kid is a half and so is mine, Trunks! You cannot be a Saiyan!" The black angry haired one yelled.

"I don't know what I am, alright! All I know is lying on an operating table! If it were up to me, I wouldn't _have_ these strange powers! If I am a Saiyan, I certainly wish I wasn't!" Sariell yelled.

"Just calm down and relax. Who knows how this may have happened. Perhaps there were Saiyans we never knew about. What matters now, is stopping Cell." Goku said finally.

Sariell nodded, but became wary when Goku approached her, "Sariell."

"Uh huh?" She waited.

"I know that asking you to fight would be...a little insensitive. But, Cell is awfully powerful. You, however, knocked him through a wall! I was just wondering if you would be willing to help us if the time came to it." Goku said.

Sariell thought this over. She wondered if Goku meant for her to kill Cell. Killing someone...even as evil as him, just seemed wrong.

"I dunno, Goku..."

"Well, just think it over. In the meantime, I'll show you where you can stay." Goku stood up.

Sariell smiled; she finally felt like she fit in somewhere.

_Later that night. _

Sariell sat up, she had heard something. _It's so late at night! Who would be walking around now? Maybe Goku? He seems the sleepwalking type._

Sariell got up and opened the door, but to her surprise, no one was out in the hallway.

"That's strange." She closed the door and turned around to see Cell.

"What are you?..." She started to say.

Cell's tail grew bigger and latched on to her.

------

Thats the end of that chapter. Do people still like my story? I hope so! I'll try and update chapters as fast as I can, so we can get on to the new stuff. Mwahaha, I have a new ending for my chapter 5...or 6, that'll you'll really like! Untill then, read and review, people!

**Chapter 3: Race for the Androids**


	3. Chapter 3: Race For The Androids!

**It's not your fault- Angel of Misery.**

Chapter 3, hurra! Sorry this is taking so long, but, I have my fanfic saved on this stupid memory stick thing. So, I have to keep uploading off that. Anyway...chapter 3! Again, if it's changed, sorry, but that's the way it goes, kiddos.

I do not own Dragon Ball Z. But I own Sariell, and any other characters I may chuck in.

"Talking"

_Remembering/thinking/something significant_

**Chapter 3: Race for the Androids. **

Sariell screeched, although, since Cell's tail was latched on to her no one could hear anyway.

She tried to struggle or desperately hit him off her, but it didn't seem to be working. This time Cell was in control.

Perhaps it was fate that Trunks walked in. Seeing the situation before him, he yelped, "Cell!

Cell ignored him; there'd be time to deal with him _after_ he absorbed Sariell.

But Trunks saw the lump in Cell's tail and immediately assumed that he was absorbing someone he shouldn't be.

Swiftly getting out his sword, Trunks cut Cell's tail clean off, just a hair from where Sariell's head may have been.

Sariell forced her way out of the cut off tail just as it dissolved, "Erugh!"

Trunks turned to face Cell, but to his surprise, he was gone. So, he turned back to Sariell.

"Are you ok?"

She brushed herself off and shuddered, "I think so. Thanks. Um…who are you again?"

"I'm Trunks." He introduced.

"Ah, right. The one from the future." Sariell nodded.

Trunks agreed, "Yeah. Can I just ask you a few questions, or should I leave it for morning?"

"No, no, it's fine." Sariell sat on the bed, wide-eyed and awake now.

"I was just wondering why Cell was in you're room." Trunks asked.

Sariell found it hard not to roll her eyes. "To absorb me, obviously."

Trunks laughed, "I know that. I meant, well, why?"

It went quite as Sariell pondered. After awhile, she answered, "I suppose…well…Goku and the others said I'm a Saiyan, right? When I first met Cell, he mentioned that he was made up of the cells of the strongest fighters, which included strong Saiyans like Goku and Vegeta. Perhaps…he wants to absorb me because as a Saiyan, I would give him a considerable power-boost."

"That would make sense." Trunks murmured. "What I don't understand is, though, why go after you first, when there's still the androids?"

"Androids? Cell didn't mention androids." Sariell cocked her head.

"Cell's also after these other androids, called androids #17 and #18. Thankfully, they're different sort of androids to Cell. The form he's in now, that you know him as, is called his 'Imperfect form'." Trunks started to explain.

"Imperfect?" Sariell frowned. The way Cell acted, it was like he was the best thing the world had ever seen.

"Yep. If he absorbs both androids, he'll become what he calls, his 'Perfect form'. We're trying to stop that, because if he does, he could become unbelievably powerful. So, that's why I wondered why he was wasting time with you." Trunks concluded.

"Maybe, he doesn't have enough power to go after the androids yet." Sariell suggested.

"Maybe. I suppose not if you could hit him through a wall." Trunks smiled.

Sariell blushed, "That was an accident."

"Well. I'll let you get some sleep." Trunks got up and left.

Sariell got back in her bed and tried to sleep, but the word 'Cell' kept inside her head, like someone repeatedly banging on a drum.

_The next morning._

Sariell yawned as she came out on the lookout part of 'Kami's lookout'.

"Hey, I heard about what happened last night. I'm sorry, we probably should have someone outside you're room." Goku apologized as soon as he saw her.

"Goku, it's fine. He just surprised me. It's not like I can't defend myself." Sariell assured.

"Yeah. Yeah, I suppose you're right. Anyway, the Z Fighters are going to look for the androids, see if we can't de-activate them before Cell absorbs them. Did you want to come?"

Goku saw the look on her face and hurriedly added, "You don't have fight if you don't want to. Just…be a lookout for Cell?"

"I'll come. As for what I'll do…I'll see." Sariell said finally.

"Ok, good. Let's go then." Goku took to the air and Sariell followed.

It was sometime later everyone was flying through the air. Sariell was having trouble keeping up with them though.

It wasn't long before Vegeta snapped, "If you can't keep up, go home!"

Sariell huffed, "Excuse me, Mr. Grouchy! If I recall, I knocked Cell through a wall whereas you couldn't even beat up android #18!"

Vegeta started to ignore her and that was fine with Sariell.

Time seemed to fly past with them, and only slowed down when Sariell announced, "I see something."

"Like?" Goku slowed down slightly.

"Well, it's strange. They look like a normal boy and girl, the boy black haired and the girl blonde. But…I'm getting no energy off them." Sariell frowned.

"That's them! That's the androids!" Trunks yelped.

"But...there's also another one. That big green one." Sariell pointed out.

"Another android! How can history have changed so much?" Trunks cried.

"Never mind, just one more for us to de-activate!" Goku said cheerfully.

"Alright, lets go down then." Piccolo replied, and we all flew down.

Sariell landed on her stomach, "Ouch! I need more practice at that…"

"Alright, I'm going over." Goku said at once.

"Goku, I'm not sure if that's such a wise idea." Piccolo warned.

"Huh?" Goku turned to him.

"He's right, you know." Sariell interrupted and they both looked at her.

Blushing, she added, "Well, you know, if they're made them just like Cell, that means they probably want to hurt Goku don't they? Maybe Goku should stay back until later."

Goku nodded, "You're right. You and Piccolo go."

"Huh?" Sariell and Piccolo said at the same time.

"I don't need her help, Goku." Piccolo said darkly.

"Just take her along, Piccolo. She could be helpful." Goku argued.

"May I ask at _what?_" Piccolo growled.

"Well, lets face it; she's good with androids." Goku said knowingly and Sariell, who was already blushing at the time, went even redder and started coughing.

"Alright, fine..." Piccolo muttered, walking over to the androids, Sariell close behind.

Once they had gotten over to the androids, the dark haired one, #17, asked, "Who are you?"

"That's not of your concern. We're here to shut you down." Piccolo said at once.

"Now why would you want to do a thing like that?" #17 continued, amusement in his eyes.

"Cause there's this android named Cell who wants to absorb you! We want to shut you down so he doesn't get more powerful. Once we beat him, we can always start you up later!" Sariell said cheerfully, but shut up when Piccolo shot her a look.

"I don't know who this 'Cell' is, but don't worry. He won't be able to beat us." #17 laughed.

The blonde one, #18, had her eyes somewhere else. Sariell followed them to a rock and _standing_ on that rock was an android she was much familiar with.

"Cell!"

"Where?" Piccolo turned to her. After she pointing, he nodded, "Good. Distract him."

"Distract him? How!" Sariell screeched.

"You'll think of something." Piccolo then turned to the androids and looked as though he was going to fight them.

Sariell was really becoming to dislike Piccolo. However, part of her _did _want to learn more about Cell, so she complied, and flew up to Cell.

As soon as she touched down, he said, "Don't try anything."

She blinked, "You knew I was coming?"

He turned, "I can feel your energy signals, idiot. Besides..." He smirked, "You just can't stay away."

Sariell went into another one of her blushing, coughing fits.

"In any case, I grudgingly admit you're stronger than me. But I don't mean you any harm at the moment, so just stay there." Cell continued.

"How long have you been here?" She asked.

"The whole time." He answered, without so much looking at her.

"Why haven't you done anything since then? You could have attacked the androids long before we got here!" Sariell frowned.

Cell turned to her, a mixture of amusement and anger in his eyes, "Because, I am watching. One cannot just go _attacking_ everyone all the time. I am studying my opponents. That and #17 might wipe out Piccolo, which would do a job for me."

"I could stop you." Sariell said warningly.

"But you won't, will you?" Cell said knowingly.

"I...err...I will!" Sariell frowned, jumping into the air.

"I seriously doubt that. For, if you _were_ going to stop me, you would have done it by now. That and the fact that unlike the other Z fighters, you, although being afraid of me, keep coming back. I wonder why that is..." Cell trailed off, looking thoughtful.

Sariell felt her anger and embarrassment rising, "I could kill you, you know! Stop...patronizing me!"

"I'm not patronizing. I'm simply saying you're too...shall we say, interested? Interested in me to destroy me. That, and you seem to be non-violent." Cell replied.

Sariell was about to make another remark when suddenly her mind snapped and she looked off into the distance with a blank sort of stare.

_"This is great! With this one, we can finally prove our theory that half-Saiyans are stronger than regular Saiyans!"_

_"Yes…this half-Saiyan will prove most useful…"_

Sariell was only snapped out of what seemed to be more memories by Cell saying, "Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"Um…huh?" Sariell shook her head.

"I was saying it's awfully surprising for a young Saiyan such as yourself to have so much power anyway." Cell repeated.

"Maybe because I'm a half-Saiyan." She said without thinking.

There was an awkward silence. Cell said nothing.

So Sariell left.

When she got back, she landed next to Trunks, "Hey."

"Where were you?" He questioned.

"Distracting Cell. Although, that's hardly necessary." She replied.

"Oh really?" Trunks frowned.

Sariell turned just in time to see Cell land in the middle of Piccolo and #17's fight.

_So much for letting #17 destroy Piccolo_, Sariell thought.

Piccolo and #17 were so surprised, they jumped back simultaneously.

Cell brought his hands back, "Ka...me..."

Sariell jumped, "Oh no!"

"Ha...me..."

"He's going to use the Kamehameha wave at Piccolo!" Goku yelped.

"HA!' And so Cell did. Piccolo was thrown backwards and was still smoking slightly as he hit the ground.

"Damn Cell!" Sariell hissed...how could he do that?

Cell started walking towards #17.

"We have to stop him!" Trunks yelled.

"Yeah..." Sariell said, half-heartedly.

Suddenly, the larger, silent android, known as android #16 stood in front of Cell.

"What do you want?" Cell frowned.

"Cell. You want to destroy this place. I won't allow it." #16 pulled his arms off to reveal some sort of energy source, pulsing.

Sariell suddenly had a bad feeling.

#16 yelled some attack at Cell and his arms started to glow...

------

Well, that's the chapter! I put more embarrassing moments for Sariell in there, because when you see chapter 4...or 5, I'm not sure which, you'll see why. It's going to be great, a little twist I threw in. Anyways, I kind of like this version better, what do you think? Love to hear you're ideas and constructive criticism. As long as you are not too mean!

**Chapter 4: Sariell's True Colours.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sariell's True Colours

**It's not your fault- Angel of Misery**

Oh my gosh! Chapter 4! Only one more chapter till the special reedited ending! But, alas, we're on this one first. Alrighty! I only got one review for my last chapter. I know you have already read the chapters deleted, but it would be nice to tell me what you think of my new ideas. My last chapter had a lot more Sariell and Cell relationship stuff. Kind of. Bah, curse it all! Here's the chapter.

I do not own Dragon Ball Z. But I own Sariell, unless someone else thought of her first. I'm pretty sure they have not. But if they have, too bad. So sue me.

"talking"

_Thinking/remembering/something significant/_

**Chapter 4: Sariell's True Colors.**

Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Meanwhile, Sariell's head was raging a silent war as her two sides battled it out. Her two sides included her responsible, sensible, rational side, but also her crazy, impulsive, irrational side.

Her sensible side was saying something along the lines of; _Cell's fine. He can handle that blast and besides, he doesn't need my help! I can just stay where I am._

Her impulsive side disagreed,_ you don't know what that blast could do! Cell may not be strong enough to block it! I punched him through a wall for heavens sake! Do something! Even if he's an android, I can't just let him get hurt!_

Sariell's mind battled for a little longer, before one side won.

Guess which one.

Without another thought, Sariell dashed and planted herself in front of Cell just as the blast impacted.

Several different opinions took place after this.

Trunks yelled out, "What is she doing?"

"What's it look like she's doing, boy! She's protecting Cell!" Vegeta snarled.

Cell, however, didn't say anything. Didn't even move. What was inside his head was much more interesting; _what does that half-Saiyan think she's doing? Why would she jump in the way like that? …Almost as if she were defending me. But WHY would she do that? I just don't understand it!_

When the light finally cleared, Sariell was in a defense position, arms crossed over chest in an X position kind of thing, and still smoking slightly.

Trunks ran up to Sariell, ignoring Cell for the moment. "What are you doing!"

"You wouldn't understand." She said softly, letting her arms fall to her side.

"Why were you protecting Cell?" Trunks continued.

"It's just…I don't know. I just couldn't let someone get hurt, even someone as bad as Cell." Sariell replied.

Both were unawares that Cell had disappeared.

"Don't you get it, Sariell! He's evil! He'd kill you! He wouldn't do the same for you!" Trunks roared.

"No, #17!" We both turned to see #18 shriek as her android brother got Cell's tail latched on to him.

"NO!" Trunks went to cut Cell's tail off, but Cell was ready this time. Without stopping his absorption, he batted Trunks away, sending him sprawling into the dirt.

"Sariell, stop him!" Goku pleaded.

Sariell hesitated; she did have the power. But she was rooted to the spot. Blind fear took her over.

For, you see. Sariell does not scare easily. She's one of the bravest people ever. But, as Cell was absorbing #17, his power-level was rocketing. Sariell shuddered; she'd never felt anything like it. Cell's power was already terrifyingly high, and it was still rising.

When it finally stopped, Cell looked much different. He had big pinkish lips, his once pink eyes had gone pale blue and he looked much more humanoid than before.

This was probably one of the first things Sariell noticed, before scolding herself. _He's not human! No matter how much I may wish otherwise, he's not human. He never will be…_

"Hmn…this look is much more fitting than the last." Cell murmured. He looked around, eyes trailing to #18, #16 and slowly setting on Sariell.

"This is all your fault, Sariell! I came to the past to try and change the future and you've only helped it! The world is doomed, thanks to you!" Trunks cried angrily.

Sariell cringed; _I thought Trunks was my friend…_

Cell, in the meantime, appeared before android #16 and said simply, "Opposing me? Naughty, naughty." He fired a Ki blast that sent #16 flying into the nearest rock.

Goku suddenly appeared, "Everyone. New plan. We get out of here, till we have a better plan. There's nothing we can do at the moment. We should make use of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It'll make us stronger."

Everyone agreed, except for two who weren't listening.

Tien and Sariell.

Tien was watching Cell with a thoughtful expression, and Sariell was doing pretty much the same.

Goku used his instant transmission to teleport everyone away, except Tien, Sariell, and of course, the damaged Piccolo, who hadn't moved since being shot.

Tien started flying in the general direction of Cell.

"What are you doing? You can't attack Cell! You're not strong enough!" Sariell gaped.

"I have to try." Tien argued.

So, Sariell could only watch as Tien got into a position above Cell.

Cell was looking hungrily at #18, before realizing Tien meant to oppose him. "Fool. What does he hope to achieve…"

Tien made his hands into a triangle shape and cried out, "TRI BEAM HA!"

Cell was thrown into a hole in the ground.

Sariell winced but another part of her felt like crying out; _Unbelievable!_ She wondered if she should help. But then she wondered; _help whom…_

This went on for some time. Tien threw Cell back into the ground with his Tri Beam attack. Cell sometimes nearly got out, but then Tien would slam him down again.

After awhile, he stopped to yell at #18, "What are you still doing here! Get out of here! NOW!"

#18 watched with her mouth open for a few more seconds, before nodding, grabbing the damaged android #16 and taking to the air very slowly.

Tien continued, "TRI BEAM HA!"

But, Tien was no android. He did not have unlimited energy. After awhile, he began to tire.

He cried out his last, "TRI BEAM HA!" and fell to the ground.

"Tien…" Sariell murmured, now hovering in the air, undecided.

Cell got out of his hole and landed, shooting a look of such hate at Tien, Sariell flinched.

She thought hopefully; _maybe Cell won't hurt him? Maybe he won't._

No such luck.

Cell walked somewhat calmly over to Tien and lifted his foot above the defeated warrior's head.

"NO!" Sariell took off and hit Cell with as much energy as she could.

To her shock, it only tilted his head back slightly. It was as she feared; he had become too strong for her to beat.

Cell was also in the same opinion, because he cackled, "My dear Sariell, it seems you best me no more!" And with that, he hit her so hard she was flung backwards.

"Leave…her alone!" Tien said weakly.

"That's not up to you." Cell turned back to Tien, but to his surprise, Goku was in his way.

"Goku!"

"Yes. You will pay for what you did to Tien and Piccolo, Cell! Just…not today. I need to train." Goku picked up Tien.

"I've waited all this time to face the legendary Goku, and all you say is see you tomorrow?" Cell snarled.

Goku ignored him and used Instant Transmission to reach Piccolo. "Piccolo! You're still alive!"

"He is?" Sariell weakly got to her feet.

Goku noticed her for the first time, coming over. "Sariell. I'm so very sorry. I wish I didn't have to do this, but…the others, they said you're a danger. They want…they want you to stay here. I'm sorry. You cannot be a Z fighter with us anymore."

Sariell nodded; she couldn't expect any more. They had done enough for her. Although, that sense of belonging vanished, and she felt somewhat lonely.

Goku disappeared, and Sariell just realized what that meant.

She was alone.

With Cell.

Who was in his second form.

In a really, really bad mood.

----------

Well! That's chapter 4! What's going to happen to Sariell? Well...for those of you who read my fanfiction before it got deleted, you already know! But try and act surprised! And besides, like I told you, Chapter 5 has a new ending. No sneak previews, I'll just put it this way: It's going to blow Cell's mind! Maybe literally, who knows? Mwhahaha! Read and REVIEW!

**Chapter 5: Know Thy Enemy.**


	5. Chapter 5: Know Thy Enemy

**It's not your fault- Angel of Misery**

Mwhaha! Finally, chapter 5! The special new ending chapter! Like my good ol' buddy Cell would say: I guess you could call it 'new and improved'! Ah heh...anyway, the new ending is a twist, but as this is a romance, and I need a bit more of it, seeming as it's going to end pretty soon. Or maybe it won't. I haven't decided how long I should make this. Oh, and by the way, to my readers I would like you're opinions on something: should I make a sequel? Something to think about. Anywho, new and improved Chapter 5!

I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I wish I did. I could make them BRING IT BACK ON TV, DAMMIT! ...I own Sariell. I'm going to make a show of her and broadcast it one day, mwhahaha!

"Talking"

_thinking/remembering/something significant_

**Chapter 5: Know Thy Enemy. **

Sariell watched Cell carefully, incase he took his rage out on her. Although she couldn't explain it, she didn't really fear Cell. Some part of her mind kept assuring her that Cell would never hurt _her_.

Imagine how she felt when Cell kicked her in the stomach.

"Ow, hey!" She jumped backwards, just as Cell went to attack her again. "Whattya doing!"

"You're still _here._" Cell replied, continuously attacking her.

"If you stopped assaulting me, I could go and leave you to...whatever it is you're going to do now." Sariell suggested.

"No, I'd rather play with you a bit more first." Cell smirked.

Sariell yelped in pain as her head snapped backwards.

Meanwhile, up on Kami's lookout, Goku was watching over the fight. "Can't we do something?"

"It was her choice, Goku." Piccolo muttered. "She threw her loyalty with the wrong people."

"I don't understand though, Piccolo. Why would she trust Cell, when he keeps beating her up?" Goku frowned.

"Goku, how thick is your head exactly? Don't you get it?" Vegeta called from some other corner of the lookout.

"You know something I don't, Vegeta?" Goku turned to him.

"She's in love with the android, dammit!" Vegeta replied as if it were obvious.

"In love?" Goku stared in honest disbelief.

"That makes sense." Piccolo nodded.

"It does?" Goku looked from one to the other.

Piccolo sighed, "Goku, she's trying to change Cell. I assume that's why she stopped that blast against him. She's trying to show Cell that she cares for him...but I don't think she realizes. Androids don't _have_ hearts."

Back to Sariell, she was getting fed up with being attacked, especially by Cell. As he went to hit her, she grabbed his fist.

"What do you think you're doing?" He questioned, amused.

"Lets see. I would assume it's defending myself. But I could be wrong." Sariell said sarcastically.

"Very funny." Cell used his other hand to grab a hold of her shirt and lift her off the ground.

"Tch, what are you going to achieve by killing me?" Sariell spat.

"Whoever said you're death was going to come so quickly?" Cell smirked.

"Let me go. Now." Sariell stated and Cell frowned. The more he pushed this girl, the more her power seemed to grow. Like they were in touch with her emotions as well. Obviously she was feeling angry and that was increasing her power. Which could be dangerous.

Cell lowered her, "Alright. Question time."

"Great..." Sariell muttered.

"If I let you go, you wouldn't leave anyway. So the question is; _why_ won't you?"

"Goku left me here. I don't know how far Kami's lookout is from here." Sariell replied.

"They said they were going somewhere to get stronger. Do you know what that is?" Cell continued.

"If I did, I would use it myself, don't you think?" Sariell sighed.

"Yes, your power level is pitiful next to mine now." Cell smirked.

"You were going to kill Tien." Sariell said suddenly.

Cell shook his head, "Why does that shock you so much? Haven't you seen how many people I've killed already? If I was only stronger, I would kill those tiresome Z fighters!"

"And you would kill me." Sariell said dully.

Cell frowned; _I can tell it bothers her, but why? Why does she think that she's so special that she won't feel my wrath?_

In the end, all he would say was, "Eventually."

"Great…I'm obviously wasting my time…" Sariell muttered to herself.

"Wasting your time? With what?" Cell asked.

Sariell went pink, "Never you mind."

Cell turned his back, already bored.

"Cell…you're an android, right?" Sariell said suddenly.

"You think _that_ would have been obvious by now." Cell snapped.

"I just wanted to know...well, who made you? You're from the future, which makes sense because no one in our time can make androids. Who made you?" Sariell asked as nicely as she could.

Cell half-turned, "Why do you _care?_"

"I honestly don't know." Sariell looked away.

Cell had to admit; the small creature intrigued him, so he decided he would answer, "I was made by a man called Dr. Gero."

"Hey, Goku said something about him." Sariell remembered,

"There _was_ a Dr. Gero in this time as well, but the androids killed him as they did in my future. Didn't matter anyway..." Cell trailed off.

"But wasn't he like your father?" Sariell continued.

"I don't think of it that way. He was my creator." Cell replied/

"So you don't feel sad?" Sariell frowned.

Cell turned around, annoyed now. "If I felt _sadness,_ I wouldn't have killed all those people, now would I? If I felt _sadness, _why would I still be after android #18? And if I _did _feel your _sadness_, why would I be talking to YOU?"

Sariell's reply was blunt, "Then why _are_ you talking to me?"

Cell opened his mouth to answer, but found he couldn't think of a single witty remark.

"Oh good, it's having an effect." Sariell smiled.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Cell demanded.

Sariell got herself out of Cell's grip, brushed herself off and stared fiercely into Cell's eyes, "Nobody can help how they are born or made, you know, Cell. It's not your fault you ended up as an android. That doesn't deny you human benefits though. The ability to feel."

"What are you trying to do to me?" Cell's eyes narrowed.

"You'll see, Cell. Anyway. Thanks for all the info and the fighting...but I have to go." Sariell jumped up into the air, counted to three and sure enough, Cell had grabbed her.

"Going _where?_"

"Concerned?" Sariell asked sweetly.

"Of course not, you little idiot." Cell spat.

"Tch, just checking." Sariell tugged her foot, but Cell just tightened his hold. It was getting quite painful.

"Nothing I say is going to make you let me go, right?"

"Now you're catching on." Cell smirked.

Sariell was tired of being played, being portrayed as an idiot. She turned around till her face was eye level with Cell's.

"Well. If words won't work, I'll just do this." And then she kissed him.

Sariell had a large grin on her face, feeling somewhat satisfied, "Well, I gotta go! Catch ya later, Cell!" And then she was gone.

Cell blinked and didn't move for a long time.

She had _kissed_ him.

Why had she done that?

What was she going on about anyway, about it 'starting already'?

What _was_ she trying to do to him?

He would find out…if it were the last thing he ever did.

-----------

Well, that's the special ending. Ok, it's not as good as I set it out to be, but we're starting to see exactly what it is Sariell's planned. I may be a bit slow updating the other chapters, cause thats where I was up to. So I have to get some ideas worked together. REVIEW! Plz?

**Chapter 6: Time Chambers and Tantrums**


	6. Chapter 6: Time Chambers and Tantrums

**It's not your fault- Angel of Misery**

And we're back again! I hoped you people liked chapter 5! Wasn't it great? Well...kind of corny, actually, but hey, that's romance for you. Corny! ...um, yes, anyway. Since I'm up to about where I left it last time, my chapters will be updating a little slower because I have to pull my ideas together. Is Sariell's and Cell's romance going to blossom in this chapter? Who knows, you'll just have to read to find out!**  
**

I do not own Dragon Ball Z. But one day, I'm going to give them new ideas! In the meantime, I own Sariell. **  
**

"Talking"

_Thinking/remembering/something significant_

**Chapter 6: Tantrums and Time Chambers.**

Sariell landed at Kami's Lookout. Her face was still slightly burning from the last chapter. _That was kind of fun. No doubt I'll pay for that later, though. Ah well. _

Sariell walked cautiously to the inner part of Kami's lookout. It was important that the Z fighters didn't know she was here. After all, she was regarded as the enemy now. But it seemed they weren't around.

Sariell kept walking till she stopped. She could feel a strange energy. It was coming from a wooden door.

Sariell went to open it, when it opened itself. She hid behind the door, her heart thumping.

"Well, the HyperBolic Time Chamber sure payed off!" It was Trunks! And by the sound of the next voice, his father was with him,

"Huh. So you say. My power still outstrips yours though!" Vegeta laughed. Trunks sighed and started walking.

"Now I am going to go fight Cell!" Vegeta boasted.

"You can't, father! He's much too strong!" Trunks turned back.

_That's for sure, _Sariell agreed.

"If you're too afraid, stay here. I wouldn't need your help anyway!" Vegeta left and after awhile, Trunks followed.

"I hope he doesn't hurt Cell too bad..." Sariell muttered to herself. Looking down, she saw that where Cell had grabbed her to stop her leaving, a bruise was forming. "Hmn...well...I'm sure he didn't mean that."

Having a little bit of confusion over what was right and wrong, Sariell noticed that the wooden door was closing on its own!

She slipped inside and gaped. She was in a room, but outside the room, there was white. It was just...white!

"So. This is the HyperBolic Time Chamber."

_Meanwhile..._

Cell was still searching for #18, but he couldn't get his mind of that troublesome brat, Sariell! He couldn't work out why. Since the day he was born, all he was taught was to find the androids and achieve his final form. But now...Sariell seemed to be opening more things up for him, and that was confusing him.

Cell suddenly landed. _I can't continue my search for #18 while my mind is in such a delmia. I'll just stay here for a moment. _

Just as he had made that thought, someone landed behind him. Thinking it was Sariell again, Cell said loudly, "So, did you get any stronger?"

"Oh, incredibly so." Cell turned to see Vegeta. Part of him was disappointed it _wasn't_ the little half-Saiyan, but he had no time to dwell on that. "Oh. I thought you were..."

"You thought I was that little idiot that has fallen in love with you." Vegeta said in a know-it-all-tone.

"What?" Cell frowned.

"Oh, you don't know? Well, as much as I would like to discuss what goes on in that half-blood's mind, I'm here to finish you." Vegeta sneered.

In all truth, Cell was glad to have something to distract him. "Alright, have it your way then." Cell took a fighting stance and Vegeta did the same.

Vegeta started it off by punching Cell in the stomach hard.

_Back at the Time Chamber._

Sariell was training. throwing punches and mastering the 'Kamehameha Wave' Goku had showed her before leaving her.

However, while training she stopped. _That's funny. I can feel Cell. But...he must be miles from here! Does that mean my training is paying off, or that...I'm in tune with Cell because I care so much? ...Tch, Cell'd proberbly say it was the latter. _

While Sariell contemplated this, she suddenly jerked. Someone had hit Cell. Why? Who? She tried to sense the one who hit Cell out, but she couldn't. _Guess I'm only in tune to Cell. Bah, why does fate mock me..._

Unable to know who was hurting Cell, Sariell came to the one conclusion. She would train. After all, according to Goku, she couldn't get out of here until a year had passed, but a day on the outside. So she had a few more months in the Time Chamber before she could get out.

"And I can't help Cell if I'm weaker than him!" Sariell went back to her training.

_Meanwhile, outside the Time Chamber..._

"What do you mean someone's already in there?" Goku frowned, looking at the HyperBolic Time Chamber door.

"It's like I said. The door only opens after someone has left and stays unlocked till someone else goes in. It's shut up tight. The only explantion is that someone is in there. I'm not sure who it is." Piccolo explained.

Goku looked at the door with a look of confusion, "Well, it can't be Vegeta and Trunks, because they already came out and Vegeta stupidely went after Cell."

"Dad? I can't sense very well because of the mystical energies of the Time Chamber...but can you feel that?" Gohan said suddenly.

Goku went to the door and put a hand on it. After a moment, he nodded, "Yeah. I can feel...it's someone young. They're pretty mad but I can also sense some sorrow."

Goku took his hand off and looked at Piccolo, "You don't think..."

"It couldn't be..." Piccolo added.

"Sariell?"

_Back with Cell and Vegeta. _

Cell was getting beaten up by Vegeta. Vegeta's strength had at least tripled.

"How? How are you so strong?" Cell muttered.

"Like I'd tell you the secret. Admit it, Cell. You're not as great as you make out!" Vegeta kicked him again.

Cell got to his feet weakly, but fumed angerily. In the end, he was so mad at both Vegeta and himself, he did the only thing he could do.

He threw a tantrum, like a spoiled little kid.

"If only I had gotten android #18 before this happened! I could be invincible! It's not fair!"

Vegeta watched him for a moment, listening.

"If I had absorbed #18, I would be in my perfect stage and no one would be able to stop me! Not the Z fighters, not that tiresome Sariell...no one!"

"Alright, shut up for a second." Vegeta said at last.

Cell watched him, still fuming.

"If I let you absorh #18, you would be stronger, right?" Vegeta said slowly.

Cell nodded unhappily.

"Well, do it then." Vegeta replied

Cell looked at Vegeta in amazment, "What?"

"If there's one thing Saiyans love, it's a challenge. So I'll let you reach your last stage." Vegeta explained.

Cell put this through his head a few times and smiled at last. Vegeta's arrogence had struck again!

"After all, I hate to see you whine." Vegeta mocked.

Cell ignored him; _Alright, maybe what I did wasn't very smart, but it worked at least. Vegeta's letting me get the android! With him out of the way, I only have to worry about the child. She said she was going to the place Vegeta went to get stronger. If 'Vegeta's' this strong, how strong is she going to be? _

_But it doesn't matter. Perfection is so close... _

_In the Time Chamber._

This was a bit before Cell threw his tantrum. Cell was still getting beat up while Sariell was training. Each punch at Cell felt like it was at her own.

"Dammit! If I were only stronger!" Sariell roared, throwing a punch at nothing. "If only I could get more powerful, I could stop whoever's hurting Cell! But I'm too damn weak!"

Sariell was normally a very cheerful person. She hardly ever got mad, but when she did, the rage emitted was enourmous. Sariell felt as if something was going to snap, and then it did.

Her hair crackled with new like, transforming into yellow, pointy spikes. Her eyes went a blueish-green and she felt as if every muscle was tingling with incredible power.

She wondered what this was. And then she remembered what the Z fighters had said.

"So. _This_ is a Super Saiyan."

Just as she said that, the door to the HyperBolic Time Chamber opened.

She took a step. Whoever was hurting Cell would pay.

Immensly.

---

Well, thats it! The Super Saiyan idea, I had that from the start. Anger sets it off, so I figured Sariell would be mad if Cell was being hurt...by anyone other than herself, of course, heheheh. The next chapter is going to be fun, Sariell's going to be facing Vegeta. READ AND REVIEW! And I expect more than ONE THIS TIME!

**Chapter 7: New and Improved.**


	7. Chapter 7: New and Improved

**It's not your fault- Angel of Misery**

It's chapter 7! Sorry if I haven't updated as much, I'm back at school, so I have to fit this around homework as well. Also, I'm going to Sydney like...tomorrow, so I won't be able to update for a week! Ah well...enjoy this chapter until I get back. AND REVIEW HEAPS!

I do not own Dragon Ball Z. The series would become hilarious if I did, but I don't. Sariell is mine however, unless someone else owns her. I didn't copy, I thought her up by MYSELF!

"Talking"

_Thinking/remembering/something significant_

**Chapter 7: New and Improved.**

Feeling confident, Sariell left the HyperBolic Time Chamber (A/N: I get so sick of writing that...)

But her confidence dropped a notch when she saw Goku and Piccolo waiting for her.

"Uh...I can explain." She said sheepishly.

"I told you it was her in the Time Chamber." Piccolo nodded.

"Sariell, why did you go in there?" Goku frowned.

"I wanted to be stronger, obviously." She rolled her eyes.

"To help Cell?" Piccolo supplied.

Sariell decided to pretend no longer. It's not like she was ashamed for protecting Cell.

"Yes."

"But Sariell, _why? _It's not like he's going to thank you for it!" Goku protested.

"Goku, I can't explain it, alright? You'd just have the same attitude. Look, I went in the HyperBolic Time Chamber so I could be stronger than Cell himself. I can't help anyone if I'm not that." Sariell huffed.

"Whose side are you on exactly?" Piccolo said suspiciously.

"My own side. You all want to kill Cell. Cell wants to kill you. I? I do not kill." Sariell started walking.

"Where are you going?" Goku yelled.

"To have a chat with Vegeta." Sariell called, and Goku could have sworn he saw a trace of Cell's evil smirk in her smile.

Long after she was gone, Piccolo actually smiled.

"What?" Goku turned to him.

"I may not like Sariell that much and not agree with her beliefs, but I'll say one thing. That's going to be a fight worth watching." Piccolo answered.

"You think so? You think she could beat Vegeta?" Goku blinked.

"Cell was right about her. She has a strong power that she keeps hidden. I don't know why, but Vegeta's going to be in trouble with that one." Piccolo turned and walked and after some time, Goku followed.

_Meanwhile, with Cell and Vegeta..._

Cell and Vegeta were searching for the last android, android #18.

"I'm starting to get bored, Cell." Vegeta threatened.

Cell ignored him, mostly talking to himself, "She must be hiding her power level. She's around here, I know she is!"

Cell landed on an island and Vegeta did the same.

Someone else did as well.

Thinking it was #18, Cell said, "It's about time you showed up" and turned around.

Sariell smiled sweetly, "I missed you too, Cell."

"You! I thought you were the android!" Cell turned around again, feeling foolish.

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta demanded.

"Tch, that's not very nice." Sariell tsked.

Cell's head shot up; _she's toying with him! What is she up to?_

"Go home, girl, Cell's too busy to play with you today." Vegeta snapped.

"Now, you see, I _would._ But...when I was training in the HyperBolic Time Chamber and making my power level far superior to _yours,_ I happened to sense you beating up on poor little Cell here." Sariell smiled mischievously at Cell.

He sighed and turned away again.

"Concerned for him? You make me sick." Vegeta spat.

"Yeah, well, I'm not exactly in love with you either, Vegeta. But if you were listening for a change...my power level's surpassed yours. You have been warned." She smirked.

"I doubt a female like you could even put a scratch on me." Vegeta laughed loudly.

Sariell was used to being put down, Cell had been doing it since she first met him. But there was just something about Vegeta that made you want to shut him up.

So, she concentrated until her hair crackled and she transformed to Super Saiyan.

"Is that supposed to scare me? I turned Super Saiyan long before you, child." Vegeta scoffed.

Sariell began to lose a grip on her temper, and her usually polite manner began to transform itself, "Why don't you bring it on, you arrogant jackass!"

The prince of Saiyans got to his full height, "You need to be taught a lesson..."

"Hmmm, is that so? Well, I'm ready to learn." Sariell responded.

Before Sariell could even blink, Vegeta was charging towards her.

"Whoa!" She jumped up just in time.

"Not so cocky now, are we?" Vegeta smirked.

Cell was watching, with confusion but also a little amusement; _lets just see how much stronger the girl's got..._

Sariell blocked a punch from Vegeta and the two began punching and kicking at the speed of light. While Sariell was doing this calmly and fluently, Vegeta was punching rapidly and without as much grace. He was really trying to hurt her.

_Alright then..._Sariell suddenly threw a punch up to distract Vegeta and while he was distracted, threw another punch into his stomach.

"Gawk!" Vegeta stumbled back.

"What was that?" Sariell smiled cheekily.

"You got lucky." He spat, bringing his hands back.

"GALICK GUN!"

Sariell yelped as the big blast grazed her as she darted sideways. "Sheesh...we're getting intense here now..."

Bringing her own hands back, she began the Ki blast Goku had taught her before they took different paths, "Ka...me..."

"Ha! Not even Goku's Kamehameha wave can damage me! You think _you_ can?" Vegeta laughed.

Cell, however, knew better, jumping back as far as he could.

"Ha...me..."

Sariell took a deep breath and focused on Vegeta, bringing her hands forward, "HA!"

And from where Vegeta stood, the single thought ran through his mind; _Oh crap._

The blast hit Vegeta and kept going. After awhile, Sariell's hands fell to her sides.

Vegeta got weakly to his feet, "How did you do that?"

"I'm more than meets the eye. The HyperBolic Time Chamber's made me new and improved." Sariell smiled.

"Can it block this then?" Vegeta brought his hands up and back together.

"Oh no. Not that." Sariell took a step back, recognizing the attack.

"FINAL FLASH!"

Sariell closed her eyes shut; _dammit...even this strong, that'll wipe me out. _

As she opened her eyes again, she blinked as someone stood in front of her, protecting her.

_"Cell?" _

_---_

Yep, a cliffhanger! Mwhaha! You won't find out _why_ Cell went and protected Sariell till I get back from Sydney! I'll think up something while I'm away, promise. But if I don't get any reviews when I get back...I won't! Um...whats the name for the next chapter? Hmn... This'll do. I may change it yet.

**Chapter 8: The Hunt Continues. **


	8. Chapter 8: The Hunt Continues

**It's not your fault- Angel of Misery.**

Hello all! I'm finally back from Sydney! Oh well, this is kind of a lie, I was back a week ago. I tried to write this chapter but I seemed to have a writers block. But, I finally got this up and running. And, btw, I only got two reviews for the last chapter! If you don't like it, say so and I'll change it! But on to the next chapter. Enjoy!

I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I own Sariell and her parents. Yes, her parents. What relevance does this have to my story? Eh heh...you'll see.

"Talking"

_thinking/remembering/something significant_

**Chapter 8: The Hunt Continues. **

Sariell was confused; _what's Cell doing? I thought he didn't like me. My constant being kind to him couldn't have had an effect yet, could it? Why is he protecting me?_

Another thought struck her; _is he even strong enough to withstand that?_

"Cell, what are you doing? Get out of the way...you'll get hurt..." Sariell said weakly, but Cell just ignored her.

Eventually, the blast hit Cell, sending both him and Sariell sprawling backwards.

Vegeta approached, chuckling, "Now isn't that sweet."

Sariell didn't know what he was talking about, but when she finally opened her eyes she realized Cell, who seemed to be unconscious, was lying on top of her. And as much as she was developing feelings for Cell, that was _waaaay _too close for comfort.

Squealing in surprise, she squirmed her way out from under him and shook him slightly, "Cell! Wake up!"

Cell didn't move and Sariell began to wonder if he was dead. But she found a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. _It's not too bad. He's got a bit of damage but he should be able to regenerate. _

"Vegeta! How dare you do that to Cell!" Sariell spat.

"Tch, his own fault. I was aiming for you, wench." Vegeta crossed his arms.

Sariell got to her feet, fuming, "I will _not _allow people to be hurt on behalf, not even Cell!"

"And what are you going to do about it, pray tell? If you need Cell to _protect _you from a measly Final Flash attack, what threat are you to me?" Vegeta mocked.

Sariell was not one to get angrily easily. Most of the time, she was so happy and cheerful it was best described as idiotic. But, as Vegeta was going to learn, an angry Sariell is one you stay well away from.

Not that he would show it, but Vegeta was surprised. Sariell was powering up, which wouldn't have mattered much before, but fuelled by anger and sorrow that Cell had nearly got killed on her behalf, Sariell's power was rising immensely.

"How are you doing that?" Vegeta wondered despite himself.

Sariell didn't bother to answer. She was so mad, she only saw red. She began assaulting Vegeta who was blocking her attacks only just.

Surprisingly, Vegeta began to tire but Sariell hadn't weakened at all. She went to deliver a final blow when someone grabbed her arm.

"Cell?" Sariell was surprised to see him up so soon.

What he did next would probably stay in Sariell's mind until she was old and grey; he didn't answer her, and just swung her by the arm over his back.

"Hey! Cell, what in the _world _are you doing!" She demanded.

"I am going to go find the last android so I can _finally _reach my perfect form so I won't be bested by anyone else, not you, not Vegeta, not even Goku." Cell stated.

"You do that." Vegeta began to rise into the air, "Just remember, as soon as you get the last android you'll have to face me. And I doubt you'll still be able to hold your own."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Cell said sarcastically.

Vegeta left, most likely to see if Goku was out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber yet.

"Are you going to put me down yet?" Sariell complained, "My arm's starting to hurt."

"No. I'm not. You keep coming into my affairs and messing them up and besides, I trust you as much as I wanted to jump in front of that blast. Which in case your feeble mind can't figure it out, was not much." Cell muttered, also rising into the air.

Sariell tried to ignore that last bit, "But, I can fly myself."

"Just be quiet, for once." Cell said angrily, and not wanting to start another fight, Sariell fell silent.

But, unfortunately for Cell, Sariell loved talking and talking was like breathing to her. She'd die without a good conversation. So, she decided to ask another question.

"On the topic of you blocking that attack..."

Cell groaned loudly, hoping this would make her shut up, but she plunged ahead, "Why _did _you stop that attack, if you didn't want to? It was meant for me, not you."

"Because, foolish half-Saiyan, enough time had been wasted with you two testing your new found strengths against each other. Vegeta _was _going to help me find #18 but you came and had to muck it up, as usual." He answered dully.

"He was hurting you before! I felt it in the Time Chamber! I was trying to help!" Sariell yelled in defence.

"We came to an agreement shortly after fighting, Sariell. I do not need your help with everyone attacking me. I don't need your help full stop come to think of it." Cell said simply.

"So you deflected that blast to get back to business. Back to being about _you. _You didn't care about me at _all?_" Sariell asked, surprised and also feeling a bit let down.

Cell didn't answer. Maybe he couldn't think of a good enough answer.

"And I was feeling guilty that you got hurt because of me. Wow, how wrong I was." Sariell muttered.

"You shouldn't have even been there." Cell shook his head.

"Geez, when will you wake up and realize I was helping you! I'm sorry if you don't _like _people caring about you, Cell! I would have thought you needed people on your side! But hell, if I'm just in the way!" Sariell kicked Cell in the back as hard as she could, making him let go.

She got herself upright and flew around to face him, "Sorry to tell you, Cell, I may annoy you, but I'm _not _going away. I was going to help you find #18 as well, to _help _you, there's that word again...but if your sick of me already, you go ahead. I'll just go my own way!"

"And that is where?" Cell was getting uncomfortable; the angrier this Saiyan got, the higher her power level was getting.

"I have no idea! The Z fighters abandoned me, I have no home. Probably why I hang around with you, so I fit in somewhere, who knows." Sariell turned around and sighed, "I'll be going now. But...I may come back."

Cell frowned, "Why is it that your power level increases when you're mad."

Sariell shrugged, "I have no idea. Vegeta asked me the same thing. I don't know anything anymore, it's all so confusing..." She sniffed, "Oh good. You made me cry now."

Cell tilted his head in confusion.

She laughed, wiping her eyes, "Look, Cell, at the moment, I just feel my goal in life is to help you. It's my soul purpose and so on. But if you want me gone, I'll go."

Cell considered this; this girl was pretty strong and it _would _be a good idea to have that on his side rather than against him. Besides, so many mysteries seemed to surround her. He intended to solve those mysteries.

"Alright, you can stay around me. But try not to be so noisy!"

"Oh goody! Thanks, Cell!" She hugged him. Annoyed, he shoved her off, "You wouldn't happen to know where #18 is then, would you?"

"Um...lets see." Sariell looked around, trying to find some sort of energy signal. "Maybe down there?" She pointed to an island that a pulse of power was coming from.

Cell also cast out his sense and nodded, "You're probably right."

"Oh, I'm right for a change? Did the mighty tell me, the lowly human, I'm right?" Sariell giggled, holding her side.

Cell shot her a look, "You know, if you continue to annoy me, I could always try to absorb you again."

Sariell shuddered, remembering that night in her room, "Eh, I'll be quiet."

"Good." Cell landed and Sariell followed.

#18 was there the larger one, #16, was nowhere to be found.

Sariell squirmed suddenly, "Cell, what are you going to look like after you absorb this android?"

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"I was just wondering, was all." Sariell said innocently, a pink tinge spreading across her cheeks.

"I don't know what I'll look like, I'm not programmed to know. I can only guess. I assume I'll look more humanoid. That ought to please you." Cell began to advance on #18, chuckling slightly.

Sariell's face burned for about the fourth or fifth time that day, "Oh, he's going to pay for that later..."

#18 was surprised that Cell had found her already.

"Just give in, #18. Become a part of my perfection." Cell smirked.

"I'd rather die than be a part of you!" She yelled and put a hand to her chest, "I'm going to blow myself up!"

"Tch, I'd reach you long before you get the energy to do that." Cell said simply but then stopped, "Or..." He turned to Sariell, "You could."

"Why me?" She frowned.

"I don't see why I should waste any energy if I don't have to." Cell replied.

Sariell wondered if this was the right thing to be doing. #18 looked so scared. "Cell, I don't know if I want to be a part of this..."

"You said you wanted to help." He reminded her.

"Yeah, but..." She sighed, "Oh, alright."

"Good girl." He chuckled.

Sariell went to hit #18 but the human named Krillin had suddenly blocked her.

"Great, more interruptions!" Cell muttered.

"I won't let you absorb the android, Cell!" Krillin roared.

"You won't have a choice in the matter! Sariell, get rid of him." Cellsaid simply.

"Eh? Cell...I can't kill Krillin!" Sariell shook her head quickly.

"Did I _say_ kill?" He said impatiently.

"Cell, I really don't want to..." Sariell stopped talking because Cell held out one hand, the palm glowing slightly.

"You said you wanted to help. If you don't _want _to help, I'll have to dispose of you. After all, you seem to be much more dangerous to me now, with this strange ability to gain more power when you're mad."

"Cell!" Sariell was outraged, "You wouldn't dispose of me, would you?"

"Fight with Krillin and I won't have to." Cell said simply.

Sariell looked from Krillin to Cell, unsure of what to do...

------

Well, that's it! I was going to make Cell absorb #18 in this chapter, but I want to drag it out a bit more. Krillin and Sariell fight now? Pretty obvious who's to win...no offence to Krillin fans, but he's pretty weak. Ahem, anyway. REVIEW HEAPS this time! Pretty plz?

**Chapter 9: Perfection at Last.**


	9. Chapter 9: Perfection at Last

**It's not your fault- Angel of Misery**

Hello again! Sorry if this took a while, my stupid school banned this site, and unfortunately, I used to do a lot of my fanfic work at school because they had faster modems. But now I have to do it at home, so you'll all have to wait a while longer for updates! But I can't wait till I get to the chapter where there's the 10 days till the Cell Games thing. Can you imagine Sariell and Cell alone for 10 days? Hilarious! But I don't want to give anything away and ruin the fun. Before I go on to the next chapter, I'd like to say a few thanks. Firstly to aquasage for her many reviews! You're such a good friend. And I'd also like thank everyone else for their reviews. I'd write all your names down but, alas, I'm just bursting to write this fanfiction! So, without further adieu, the next chapter!

I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I only own Sariell. I wish someone else owned my sister...

__talking"

_thinking/remembering/something significant _

**Chapter 9: Perfection at Last.**

Sariell felt awfully uneasy. She didn't want to hurt Krillin, knowing it was wrong, but then, she didn't want to hurt Cell either.

"Cell, I don't think I can fight Krillin." She said at last.

"Oh, and why not? It'd better be a _good _reason, because otherwise..." Cell trailed off and Sariell frowned. She still wasn't sure if she believed Cell would really dispose of her, but who knew?

Fortunately, Sariell was spared making the hard decision because Cell suddenly noticed Krillin was holding onto something, "Hang on, what's that?"

"Hmn?" Sariell looked back at Krillin to see a black device with a big red button. "I assume it's a remote control of some kind."

"Remote control." Cell mused, "But for what?"

"Uh oh." Sariell worked it out a lot faster than Cell, which was unusual because he boasted a higher IQ than her.

"Uh oh?" Cell repeated, looking at her.

"I could be wrong, I usually am, except for that one time, but...what if that's a remote for android #18? Vegeta's wife, Bulma, makes electronics and so on. Could she have made a remote to shut the android down?" Sariell wondered.

Cell looked at her suspiciously, "Did you know anything about this _before _we got here?"

Sariell fumed, "Of course not! If you've forgotten already, I don't associate with _them _anymore! How would I know if they had some plan to shut the androids off?"

"You could have overhead them when you were using the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Cell suggested.

"Cell, if I knew, I swear by pain of death, I would have told you. Alright?" Sariell sighed.

Cell wasn't sure wether to believe her or not, but it was of great importance to get that remote away from the human. "Alright fine, there's time for arguing later. Just get it _off_ Krillin!"

"That, I can do." Sariell nodded and advanced on Krillin. He looked scared, but also determined.

Sariell hesitated just a moment longer at the fact that Krillin feared her, but continued never the less.

Krillin decided to try and talk his way out of the situation, "Sariell, you don't have to do this! Think about it! I know you like Cell, everyone does by now, but if he reaches his perfect form, he won't need you anymore! He's only keeping you around so you can do his bidding, and that you don't use the incredible power you keep hidden on him!"

Sariell paused for a second, a thoughtful expression crossing her face.

Cell crossed his arms impatiently; _how tiresome...that stupid little fool's going to turn her against me. That's all I need when perfection is so close..._

Sariell turned and looked at Cell for a moment; _that couldn't be true...could it? Cell's not just keeping me around to do his bidding...he's starting to trust me, isn't he?_

"Are you going to just stand there, or get that remote? I'll do it myself if I have to!" Cell snapped.

"Mmmn..." Sariell murmured.

Cell sighed, "Look. If you're wondering about what that idiot of a human said is true, don't concern yourself with it. It's not true."

Sariell was surprised, "It's not?"

"No. I'd explain myself further, but this is _hardly _the time. He could use that remote on the android at any second, and I'm sure Goku and the others have discovered where I am, and are coming to stop me as we speak...a useless effort anyway." Cell stated.

"Oh...well, alright then." Sariell smiled, happy that Cell wasn't just using her and happy because she would find out later what his true intentions were. But she was also developing a headache. She wanted to do the right thing, but it was confusing to what that was.

"Krillin, just hand the remote over, please."

"Oh…well, alright then." Sariell felt herself getting a headache. All this _right and wrong _business was confusing. "Krillin, just hand the remote over."

Krillin frowned; he wasn't going to use it anyway. Not that he would tell anyone, but he was developing his own feelings for android #18. So, how could he really criticise Sariell when she felt the exact same thing for Cell? That was being hypocritical, and Krillin didn't want to be hypocritical.

Before Krillin could blink though, Sariell was next to him, took the remote and was back at Cell's side again.

Without a word, Cell took the remote off her and destroyed it.

Sariell looked up at Cell to see him looking at Krillin in an amused way, but there also something deadly in that look. She hurriedly said, "You're not going to kill him, are you?"

Cell frowned, "What is it with you and killing people?"

Sariell sighed, "It's my morality. It keeps me human." She added, "Anyway! What's the point of wasting energy on Krillin?"

Cell shook his head, "I was made to appreciate the strong and wipe out the weak."

Sariell argued angrily, "No, that was _Dr. Gero's _intentions. You are your own person!"

"Alright enough! The android is the main priority here, and if you stop going on about how I can _change_, I'll leave Krillin alone!" Cell roared and Sariell fell silent.

Satisfied that he had finally shut Sariell up, Cell began to advance on android #18. That's when Vegeta and Trunks landed.

"Father, I just can't believe you would do this! You and your arrogance!" Trunks yelled.

"You don't understand, boy...Saiyans love a challenge, therefore when Cell's in his perfect form, he might be more of one." Vegeta replied coldly.

"Well, I'm going to stop him!" Trunks pulled out his sword and charged at Cell.

Sariell cried out in alarm and tugged Cell's arm, "Cell, Trunks is..."

Cell shoved her off, making her stumble slightly, "Yes, I can see that." Without another word, Cell jumped up, silhouetted in the sun and cried out, "_SOLAR FLARE!_"

Everything went blindingly bright. Sariell saw red dots in front of her eyes and feeling dizzy, fell over.

Trunks, who was going to attack, lost sight of Cell and ended up nearly hitting Sariell with his sword.

When the light died down, Trunks was apologizing profusely as Sariell protested loudly that he nearly cut her hair.

Sariell remembered Cell and worriedly looked around. But both he and #18 were gone.

"Where'd he go?" She asked Trunks who shrugged, "It's your fault we lost him."

"Just shift the blame to me again..." Sariell muttered, tired of people being mean to her because she was giving someone a chance. Then she noticed Trunks was looking behind her.

She turned around slowly to see Cell and jumped back in surprise. He looked _very _different.

Cell's assumption on his new look had been correct; he _did _look more humanoid but also had what looked like speckled green armour. Two black wings stuck out from his back and his tail had also seemed to have shrunken back behind his wings.

Sariell wasn't aware that she was staring at Cell with her jaw dropped.

Cell smirked, "I see you approve then..."

Sariell snapped out of it and looked at the ground to hide her flaming face.

"Perfection at last..." Cell mused.

Sariell frowned, "You know, I can sense an overwhelming level of strength but...in all honesty, you sure don't look as strong as you are."

"That's the point, the element of surprise." Cell responded.

"It's strange...so much power, yet I'm not afraid." Sariell murmured, almost to herself.

Cell watched her curiously but decided not to take it further; so his perfect form didn't scare her. She was certainly impressed with it though.

"So, what now?" Sariell asked slowly.

"You shall have to move aside. Trunks foolishly wants to fight me." Cell said instantly.

Sariell took a step back and was startled as Trunks charged past her for Cell.

"Fine then...you'll be the first to fall at my new strength." Cell hissed, preparing himself.

----

Sorry if this took a long time. My internet's not working that well. Did you all like it? Cell in his final form! My favourite form, only cause he's so handsome. Ah heh...um, yes. But if you are expecting my next chapter up soon, like I said, sorry. It'll take a bit longer than expected. But, on the plus side, I have worked out an ending. But seriously, people have to start telling me if they want a sequel or not, because it'll effect my ending. Also, there may be a bit of Sariell and Trunks relationship in the future, but this means _nothing. _Cell is Sariell's main target, but come on, the girl has no parents, and she needs friends as well. She just warms to Trunks is all. Well, it's late, so I'll see you next chapter! Review heaps!

**Chapter 10: Announcing the Cell Games.**


	10. Chapter 10: Announcing the Cell Games

**It's not your fault- Angel of Misery.**

And hello! Here I am again! Oh my gosh! I got reviews for my last chapter! I didn't think I would! It was like, late at night when I wrote that, so I expected it to be a bit dull. But people liked it! Wow! And thanks for the feedback on the sequal. Here is my suggestion and I want feedback on this too; I am going to end the story with the chapter based for the sequal. But, I am also going to add a sort of add on chapter. The chapter you WOULD have seen, if there was no sequal. It's slightly sadder. But I'm not going to give any spoilers. Here's the story. Read and review!

I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I own Sariell, but not Cell. Which is kind of sad when you think about it…

"talking"

_thinking/remembering/something significant_

**Chapter 10: Announcing the Cell Games.**

"Trunks, wait! Stop!" Sariell yelled, but the purple haired teen took no notice. Trunks went Super Saiyan and tried to hit Cell but Cell in his new form was much to quick. They began to throw punches at such incredible speeds, Sariell had trouble following.

_Damn, _she thought, _Trunks is going to get himself hurt! Cell's new form is overflowing with power! It's just so unbelievable!_

"Give it up, boy...it's obvious you won't get the upper hand." Cell mocked, dodging a blow from Trunk's sword.

"You androids destroyed my future, Cell! You're not destroying this one!" Trunks yelled.

Cell sighed dramatically, "Very well, lets continue then."

Sariell was growing worried. Cell seemed a much diffrent person when he was fighting. He was...well, the only way to descrive it was that he enjoyed it too much. His whole personality changed. _Great. A split personality. That's all I need..._

Trunks finally landed a hit on Cell, knocking his head back with a sickening _crunch _that made Sariell wince.

Cell's head snapped back to look at Trunks. He was smiling evilly, "That hardly hurt!" And then he threw a punch into Trunk's stomach, making him gag.

"Trunks, stop it! He's too strong!" Sariell tried to reason, but Trunks didn't listen.

Trunks still ignored Sariell's advice and began to undergo a transformation of his own. His already spiky Super Saiyan hair went even spiker and his muscles seemd to bulge. Also, his eyes seemed to be white with no pupils.

"What in the world?" Sariell murmered. Trunks power had doubled, maybe even tripiled.

Cell was now interested, fighting _strong _fighters amused him. He had no time for the weak..."Hmn, perhaps he poses a challenge now..."

But, althought Trunks had more power than Cell, the bulk of his muscles made him too slow to actually make contact with Cell.

Cell laughed, dodging easily, "Trunks, Trunks, Trunks...can't you see? All you've done is pump up your muscles! It's not that impressive after all..."

"He's right." Trunks turned back to his normal purple haired self, "I've failed..."

"Trunks, don't feel bad..." Sariell said softly, feeling sorry for him. Cell overheard and for some reason, it made him angry.

Cell walked towards Trunks, almost unsure was what to do with him.

Sariell ran up to him. "Don't kill him." She pleaded, and this just made Cell crankier.

However, he was spared the decision of what to do with the boy, because he turned around just in time to block an attack from Vegeta.

Cell smiled, "Oh yes, I did forget, didn't I Vegeta? You said you would be the first to fight me when I reached my perfect form! But, your son seemed to have the first hit..."

"The boy's just troublesome. You'll have to worry about me now." Vegeta sneered.

Cell smirked, "Well, bring it on then..."

Sariell sighed; more fighting. Not that she'd ever tell anyone, but she wanted some alone time with Cell in his final form to see what it was like. If his personality had shifted, her plans would have to as well.

Seeing as she was just standing around uselessly, she decided to check on Trunks.

"Trunks...are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Cell's much to strong now, isn't he?" Sariell frowned.

"Thanks to you." Trunks said bitterly.

"Trunks, I came over here to see if I could help! The least you could do is be nice to me! I'm sorry that my beliefs and morals make me want to help Cell realize there is _more _to life than _fighting _and _killing_ and feeling alone, but honestly!" Sariell shook her head.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I guess I can't blame someone for trying to see good in people. And I suppose we really don't want you as our enemy." Trunks smiled and to Sariell's surprise, hugged her. She blinked; _Trunks is still my friend? That's all very nice, but I don't really feel the same way..._

Cell, who was now in a full-fledged fight with Vegeta with earth shattering blows, happened to catch this and for a moment, was distracted.

Vegeta got his attention back by slamming him. Cell turned back to him and Vegeta smirked, noticing as well was was going on. "Hmn, they make such a nice couple, don't they?"

Cell frowned, "I don't know what you're talking about..."

Vegeta laughed snidely, "It makes you angry, seeing them like that, doesn't it?"

Cell launched a fist at Vegeta,who barely dodged it, "Shut up and fight!"

"I can't help it if you're jealous because Sariell likes _my _son better than a hunk of metallic junk like you. Not that I'm happy about my son liking someone so unworthy like her..." Vegeta laughed.

Cell felt anger sear through his viens and hit Vegeta with so much force, it knocked him unconsious.

Meanwhile, back to Sariell and Trunks, Sariell pulled away, slightly confused and faceflushed, "Are you hurt?"

"No. Mostly just my pride. As Vegeta would say." He smiled.

"No injuries then, thats good...hey!" Sariell yelped as Cell yanked her up by the back of the shirt. "Cell, what are you doing?"

He didn't answer, just stared at Trunks with a look that could burn holes through walls.

"I suppose you want to kill me now." Trunks suggested.

"No, he doesn't. Do you Cell?" Sariell said awkardly.

Cell didn't answer again; true, part of him would have liked nothing better than to rip Trunks apart piece by piece, but he couldn't. He didn't know _why _he couldn't...he just couldn't. Not if Sariell didn't want him to.

"Guess this game's come to an end." Trunks sighed.

Cell suddenly had an idea, "A game...a game? A tournament!"

"What are you talking about?" Sariell wondered.

"A tournament to test my strength! Yes, I like the sound of that..." Cell turned to Trunks, "I'm going to hold a tournament for the fate of the world. I suggest you tell the Z fighters..."

"What's the point of this? Is this some kind of trick?" Trunks said suspicously.

"_Must _you treat everything like it's the end of the world? It's for fun!" Cell said cheerfully.

Sariell had to laugh at the tone of Cell's voice.

Trunks got to his feet, "And what of Sariell?"

"You can't take her with you, if that's what you're suggesting. The Z fighters threw her out, therefore, she belongs to me." Cell frowned.

"I don't _belong _to anyone. I'm hanging around Cell of my own free will..." Sariell reminded.

Trunks looked at Sariell, "Come with me! I'll try and talk to the others."

Sariell hesitated and Cell twitched in anger.

Sariell sighed. _Trunks is nice, and I would like to be his friend again...but I can't give up on Cell. I just can't..._

"I'm sorry, Trunks. But I can't." She said at last.

"Yes, and we must go. Watch your television for details." Cell winked and turned to Sariell, "Come on."

"Bye, Trunks! See you at the tournament!" Sariell waved.

Trunks shook his head as they left, "Goku is defiantly not going to like this..."

_Sometime later…_

"And...why are we here?" Sariell wondered. Here was outside a TV studio, broadcasting all of the people's favourite shows and so on.

"We have to advertise my tournament, don't we?" Cell said simply.

"No killing, remember?" Sariell frowned.

"Of course not! There's plenty of time for _that _later." Cell walked in rolling her eyes, Sariell followed.

Cell's appearance caused quite a commotion. People started to run, screaming. Cell simply shook his head and began rising through the floors of each set.

Sariell yelled, "There's such things as stairs!" Getting no reply, she muttered angerily and quickly followed through the roof.

_With the Z fighters…_

Trunks finished explaining what happened, as his mum, Bulma, tendedto his wounds.

Vegeta, still sore that Cell had knocked him unconsious and fled from their fight, was complaining loudly.

"So he's going to hold a tournament? Interesting." Goku mused.

"Guys! The TV!" Krillin yelled all of a sudden. Everyone hurried into the living room and stared at the TV.

Cell was on some channel and was rising up through the roof.

"Mum, my wounds are alright!" Trunks waved his mother off, grabbed the remote and flicked to another channel, only for the same thing to happen.

He kept flicking to diffrent channels and Cell kept rising through all of them, but he stopped at a news channel.

"Look!" Trunks pointed at the screen. An auburn haired girl had followed Cell's rising and was now hiding behind him.

"Sariell. Figures..." Piccolo nodded.

Cell began to speak, "To all the humans watching this…your boring lives are about to become a lot more _interesting_ thanks to me…in 10 days I am going to hold a tournament to decide the fate of your planet. Bring your best fighters. The rules will be the same as the World Tournament's rules. May the best man win…"

Then he gave the area where the tournament would be held and disapeared. The Z fighters watched as Sariell stayed for a moment, yelling something along the lines of, "Wait for me, idiot!"

Then she was gone as well.

"10 days? Sariell's going to be _alone _with _Cell_ for 10 days?" Trunks protested.

"Why is this a problem? I thought we decided Sariell was no longer our problem." Piccolo shrugged.

Trunks looked at the ground, "Well, yes, but don't forget she has a huge power at her disposal, even if she doesn't seem to be using it. What if she entered the tournament on Cell's side?"

Goku nodded in agreement, "Yes, we can't have that. Sariell means well, she's just giving compassion to the wrong people. Don't worry, Trunks. I've already thought of a plan."

_Back with Sariell and Cell. _

"You scared those people senseless!" Sariell giggled.

"They're humans. You can't expect anything more of them." Cell shrugged carelessly.

"Tch, you have such a bleak outlook on humans." Sariel tsked.

"Why do you care? You're a Saiyan. They're not your people." Cell looked at her.

"I am _half_, meaning, I am part human. So they are still my people." Sariell huffed.

"And they abused you because you _are _a Saiyan." Cell said simply.

"Don't you need to go and build an arena or something?" Sariell growled.

"Yes, you are right." Cell rose into the air and Sariell followed.

"Cell…" She paused.

"Yes?" He turned to look at her.

"You're...not going to lose, right?" She said awkwardly.

"That's the plan...why?" He smirked.

"I don't want you getting hurt, alright?" She admitted, blushing.

"I'll keep myself in once piece all for you." He chuckled.

"Oh shush." She giggled, secretly happy. _10 days with Cell? With my carefree attitude, he'll want to kill me by the end of it! But...what if it really makes a difference? What if by the end of the 10 days...there's something more between us that me coming along for the ride? Maybe by the end of these 10 days..._

_Cell will actually know what love is like..._

_-----_

That's all, folks! I do not own Porky the Pig either, so don't sue me over that. How was that? Good? bad? REVIEW AND TELL ME! And don't be decieved by the name of the next chapter. I am not going to do day by day. That'd be another 10 chapters for heavens sake! I'm going to do about...I'd say two or three chapters about the days before the games themselves. Most of the chapters will have little parts like this; _days 3-5. _So, it describes a few days at a time, really. You'll see, anyway...

**Chapter 11: Their First Day. **


	11. Chapter 11: Their First Day

**It's not your fault- Angel of Misery.**

Hello! Here's another chapter! Sorry if it's taking awhile, but I have school as well, and exams are coming up. Well, not really, but I DO need the study for them. So you'll have to wait awhile longer for updates. In any case, it's hard to think up ideas for these upcoming chapters. I want Cell to be 'ok' around Sariell, but to get angry with her as well. Well, lets just see how this chapter turns out, ok?

I do not own Dragon Ball Z . I only own Sariell and Cell. No, wait...-checks script- this just in. I do _not _own Cell. Rats!

"Talking"

_thinking/remembering/something significant_

**Chapter 11: Their First Day.**

Sariell sat on a mountain, watching Cell make his arena for the Cell Games. A faint blush crept over her face as she admired his perfect form. She was awfully glad his tail didn't seem to be able to absorb anything anymore; if this whole idea of hers backfired, at least she wouldn't be absorbed.

Sariell slowly walked down to the arena now that Cell had finished. As soon as she stepped foot inside the ring, he said, "So you're still here."

As soon as she landed next to him, he said, "So you're still here."

She giggled, "Oh, is my presence upsetting you?"

He looked at her sideways, "I still don't understand why you want to be staying with me."

"Ah well. You will by the end of these 10 days." Sariell said knowingly, doing some stretches.

"About the tournament." Cell said suddenly and she turned to face him, "Yeah?"

"Are you entering?" He questioned.

"That would be a stupid thing to do, I'd have to fight you!" Sariell laughed but then paused. "Unless...you're suggesting I enter and aid _you_."

Cell said nothing, there was no need. She shook her head, "Nope, no can do."

"Why not?" He frowned.

"Look, Cell. I like you heaps, but I'm not going to hurt people because _you _tell me to." Sariell replied.

Cell looked up at the sky, then the ground and finally back at her, "What if the Z fighters were going to destroy me? Would you step in then?"

"Of course I would..." Sariell said softly and Cell became aware that she was now awfully close to him.

He turned so his back faced her.

She began laughing so he spun around, "What?"

She giggled, "Why Cell! I do believe you're blushing!"

"Don't be stupid! Androids don't blush." Cell snapped.

Sariell looked in her pockets and brought out a small mirror, "Take a look then, oh mighty android."

Cell snatched it and spun around, looking at his reflection. _Curse the devil, the little brat's right! How can I, the mighty Cell, be blushing? It's a form of embarrassment. What do I have to be embarrassed about!_

"Can I have my mirror back now?" Sariell laughed.

Cell turned around and threw it at her. She yelped as it hit her in the face, leaving a mark where the mirror had broken.

He turned around, feeling something he was sure must be guilt. _Guilt...I don't feel 'guilt' either. It's her own fault!_

Sariell spun away from Cell and sat at the edge of the arena, cursing under her breath.

Cell looked over at her for a moment and then down at the ground. _I can't believe that she's making me feel guilty! Stupid half human! But, I suppose if I don't make peace, she could get angry. And then she could use that hidden power on me and THAT is all I need right now..._

Cell walked over to Sariell who glared at him and went back to what she was doing.

Cell had to ask, "What are you doing?"

She glared again, but answered, "When you threw that mirror, it shattered, didn't it? Now I have a sliver of glass or whatever in my face. I'm trying to get it out so it doesn't cause infection."

Cell shook his head, "Well, you will get me mad."

Sariell began muttering under her breath again. Cell chuckled, grabbed her arm forcefully and yanked her to her feet.

Sariell blinked in surprise and for the first time since meeting Cell, doubt ran through her. What if her plan wasn't working? Fear began to build up.

Cell took her head in one hand and his other hand dug it's finger nails into the cut wound.

Sariell yelped in pain, but Cell ignored her. After some time, he produced a sliver of glass. "There."

She looked at it and then at Cell and then back at the glass, "...why?"

"I can't have you getting infections, now can I?" He tsked. "You shouldn't carry glass objects, what, with all the fighting you Saiyans do."

Sariell shifted awkwardly at being so close to Cell. He noticed, "Do I make you _uncomfortable?_"

"Of course not. Don't be stupid." Sariell muttered but all the same, Cell could see she was getting nervous. After all, he should have let her go by now.

"If you say so..." He let her go and she stumbled back, disappointment flashing on her face before concealing it.

"Cell?" Sariell said suddenly as he turned to walk back to the centre of the ring.

"What?" He turned slowly.

"Eh...I just realized. 10 days...it's a long time. I'm going to get hungry." Sariell replied.

"Your point?" Cell said coldly.

She looked at the ground, "Can I go get some food?"

"Oh alright..." Cell rose into the air.

"You're going too?" Sariell blinked.

"You leave this ring and you'll be snapped up faster than Goku eats noodles. You were seen on TV. No doubt you'll be recognized..." Cell said simply.

Sariell scowled, "Oh, alright." She rose into the air as well, "Let's get some food then."

She took off, Cell close behind. She was aware that he was watching her closely, as if expecting her to run off. _As if..._

After some time, she landed in an abandoned town, "Hey wait. Wouldn't this be stealing if we took food without paying?"

"Oh, get a spine, girl." Cell snorted and began walking through the ghost like town.

Sariell rolled her eyes and followed.

After some time, they found a grocery shop. Cell shoved her inside, "Get some stuff. Preferably packed stuff, so it won't go off..."

"Yes, sir!" Sariell saluted and walked inside.

_So eerie, _Sariell thought. There was no one around at all. Or at least she thought.

As she was selecting some potato chips, she heard a footstep. It couldn't be Cell, she had come to know his energy pattern too well.

"Hello?" She called slowly. There was a pause but then the footsteps came closer.

She turned Super Saiyan and jumped out, ready to smack the intruder. But she slipped and fell when she saw who it was. "Trunks?"

"Hey. I didn't expect to find you here." He replied, helping her up.

"What are _you _doing here?" She questioned.

"Goku asked me to see if there were any survivors here. And...when I sensed you were here as well, I guess I just wanted to see how you were." Trunks admitted.

"Oh. I'm fine." Sariell took a step back.

"You know, Goku and the others...they said you could come back, if you wanted." Trunks continued, advancing on Sariell.

"No thanks. I'd rather stick with Cell." She turned to go but cringed as Trunks placed a hand on her shoulder, "But, Goku really wants to see you."

"I said _no, _Trunks!" Sariell yelled and he yelped, bringing his hand back. Sariell had burnt it in her anger.

"I'm sorry about that. But I'm not going back there. They don't want me. They just want _my _power on _their _side." Sariell replied apologetically.

Trunks stayed where he was, but spoke, "Yes, that is one of the reasons why Goku wants you to come back. But that's not all of it."

Sariell ignored him and pushed her power level up high.

Outside, Cell was waiting impatiently when he felt the power increase. _The half Saiyan's probably slipped on a banana peel, knowing her..._however, it was then he sensed Trunks and blinked. _Oh no you don't! _

Back inside, Sariell kept backing up. Trunks kept following her. Suddenly, she backed into Cell. "Oh, there you are!"

"Did you get the food?" He snapped. She shook her head, "Trunks stopped for a chat."

"Well, he can _go _now, can't you Trunks?" Cell demanded.

Trunks considered. _I would like to take Sariell away from that creep, but Goku already has his own plan..._

"Alright. But this isn't the end of it, Cell..." Trunks walked out.

"Thanks for not hurting him." Sariell beamed.

Cell looked at her, confused and then nodded, "There's no need for bloodshed now...one less person to fight me. Now gather the food."

"Uh huh." Sariell darted off and this time Cell stayed close.

_Much later..._

Sariell dropped the food at some corner of the ring and yawned. Her mouth snapped shut for a moment, "Oh darn! I forgot bedding!"

"Forgot _what?_" Cell frowned.

"Bedding! Like, blankets. A pillow, maybe. Darn...I'm going to get cold..." Sariell muttered, already shivering. It was getting late and the night air was growing chilly.

"Honestly..." Cell looked up, "Why didn't you think of that while we were there?"

"I forgot. I was happy to see Trunks, and then I got annoyed at him. So...I forgot." Sariell hung her head in apology.

"You'll just have to freeze then." Cell snapped, going to the middle of the ring.

Sariell looked at him, and then at her food. She sniffed, unshed tears making her vision blurry. _No, I'm not going to get upset..._

Cell was trying to mediate when he first heard it. It was soft, so he couldn't understand what it was. It finally dawned on him that it was singing. But where was it coming from? He looked left and right and finally settled on Sariell. He walked a little closer to hear what she was singing.

_"Just lay it all down..._

_'put your face into my neck, and let it fall out...'_

_'I know, I know, I know...'_

_'I knew before you'd gone home...'_

He got closer to get a better look of her. A single tear had slid down her cheek, but she was smiling and continued to sing.

_"This world you're in now...'_

_'it doesn't have to be alone, I'll get there somehow...'_

_'cause I know, I know, I know...'_

_'when even springtime feel cold...'_

Cell felt a rush of emotions, some he knew quite well, and some he couldn't explain. Sariell had gotten to her feet, probably to sing better. Cell slowly wrapped his arms around the youth.

Sariell blinked in surprise, "Cell?"

"Have you noticed you're not cold anymore?" Cell replied slowly.

Sariell nodded, "Why is that?"

"Probably my android body. I hardly ever feel the cold." Cell explained.

"Oh. Thank you?" She said hesitantly.

"Keep singing." He urged.

"Why?" Sariell tilted her head.

"It makes me feel good. And you have a beautiful voice. So keep singing." Cell continued.

Sariell's face flushed with embarrassment at the comments, but kept singing, happiness radiatingall around her.

"_But I will learn…to breathe,' _

_'this ugliness you see…' _

_'so we can both be there, and we can both share the dark…' _

_'and in our honesty' _

_'together we will rise' _

_'out of our night minds and into the light at the end of the fight…"_

She took a deep breath as she finished.

"What was that?" Cell questioned.

She giggled, "Not like you'd know it, but it was called 'Night minds' by Missy Higgins. I like the sound of it, and besides, it reminds me of you."

"It does?" Cell frowned.

"Yeah. It's talking about someone being alone, but they don't have to be. I want to help you, Cell. I don't want you to be alone all the time." Sariell said softly.

Cell didn't answer, just rested his head on top of hers.

"Good night." She yawned.

Long after she had fallen asleep, Cell murmured, "Sleep tight...Sariell."

---

Well, that's the end. Kind of corny, I know. But tell me your ideas! Review! The next one you will REALLY love, I assure you. I like that Missy Higgins song, and it really does kind of suit Sariell and Cell's situation. I do not own Missy Higgins either, ok? Ok! REVIEW!

**Chapter 12: Goku's plan in Action.**


	12. Chapter 12: Goku's Plan in Action

**It's not your fault- Angel of Misery**

Wow. My fanfiction is coming to a close. So sad...worked on it for ages. I'll miss it when it ends. By the way, I said at the end of last chapter, that you'd love this chapter. Well...things have changed. This turned out different to what I had planned. It's a bit more violent and emotional. So, if you don't like that sort of thing, turn back! But...no more spoilers. I'll get on with it.

I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I only own Sariell. Oh, and her parents...or is that scientists? Ack! I said no more spoilers!

"Talking"

_thinking/remembering/something significant_

**Chapter 12: Goku's Plan in Action**

Goku was pacing at Kami's lookout that morning, Trunks and Piccolo watching him.

Vegeta walked out, "Kakarott, what the hell are you doing?"

"Thinking. I don't know, Trunks. This feels bad." Goku stopped pacing.

"She needs to know, Goku." Trunks shrugged.

"But something about those people seem off. But, this was my plan after all. I guess I can't back out now." Goku sighed.

"We can't let a power that strong stay with the likes of Cell, Goku. That's why we made this plan!" Piccolo reminded him.

Goku nodded and took off, heading for Cell's arena. But he couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't going to end good.

Not good at all.

_To Sariell and Cell...might clear the confusion._

Sariell yawned and wondered why she had slept standing up. She blinked; Cell's arms were around her. _Oh! Right! _She blushed, wanted to get out of his grip, but also wanted to stay there.

"Good morning to you too." Cell let his arms drop to his side, to Sariell's disappointment.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked, smiling.

He smirked, "Better than I have in the last few days..."

Face going, if possible, even redder, Sariell wandered over to her pile of food and ate a muesli bar for breakfast, "Hey Cell, do you eat?"

Cell crossed the ring to come closer to her and shook his head, "No. I have no need to."

She yawned again and asked, "So what's on today's plan?"

Cell shrugged, "We could train, if you want."

Sariell froze, her hand halfway to her mouth, chewed up muesli showing. Cell tsked and she shut her mouth, giggling. Remembering why she froze, she asked quickly, "Train? You want me to train? With you? Seriously?"

"That's what I said." He answered impatiently.

"Wow! Train with you!" Sariell clapped her hands gleefully but paused, "But last time, I hurt you. I don't want to hurt you again..."

"That wasn't training. That was a battle, and I was much weaker then." Cell growled, the memory of being whacked through a wall still tender.

"I'd love to!" Sariell cheered, but then stopped, "But I can't."

"Why not?" Cell frowned.

"Cause Goku's here!" Sariell looked behind Cell. he turned around and sure enough, Goku had landed.

"Stay here." Cell warned and Sariell felt touched that he cared. Or maybe, he didn't. But she was sure he did.

Cell walked over to Goku, crossed his arms and stared hard at him, "What do _you _want?"

"To talk to Sariell." Goku answered. Sariell approached, hiding behind Cell, "Hi Goku! How's it going? How's Trunks? Did you get a haircut?"

Goku sweat dropped, "Uh...it's going good! I suppose. Trunks is alright...and um, I washed my hair! Does that count?"

Sariell collapsed in giggles. Goku's smile turned into a frown, "There's a more important reason why I came here. Cell, can you move? That's really intimidating."

Cell grunted and moved aside, leaving Sariell unprotected.

Goku continued, "Sariell. You have to come with me."

"Why?" She asked and he sighed, "We...the thing is, we think we found...your parents."

He took a deep breath, let it out and explained, "We...the thing is, we found...your parents."

Sariell stumbled back as if she had been punched, "What?"

Goku repeated what he had said, about her parents.

"No. That can't be. I don't have parents." Sariell took a step back.

Goku shook his head, "Of course you have parents. You had to come from somewhere. But, the thing is, two people arrived in a hover car, asking for the one named Sariell. We asked them for a better description and they said 'the one who is a Saiyan.' We never said anything about Saiyans."

Sariell looked at the ground, trying to clear her head. Finally, she looked at Cell, "My parents?" She seemed to be in shock.

"He's lying." Cell spat.

Goku cried out in alarm, "Cell! I don't lie!"

Cell agreed, "Normally, that's true. You are Goku, innocent, sweet, and oh so nice. But..." Cell took a step forward, "you are lying. Or at least, you are being deceived. Whoever those people are, they are _not _Sariell's parents."

"But what if it is?" Sariell mused, making Cell turn to her.

"If it is? I stand corrected. But, I am not wrong. If it _were _your parents, you would have sensed them long before Goku. They carry an energy signal similar to yours. These people do not." Cell replied coldly.

Sariell cast out her senses and realized that Cell had a point. She looked from him to Goku. "Maybe...I don't know. But, I want to see if it is, at least." Hesitantly, she walked over to Goku.

"You go with the likes of _him _and you can never come back here!" Cell warned.

Sariell spun around, "What?"

"You go with Goku, you _stay _with Goku. Because if it turns out I _was _right and he was wrong, I don't want you coming back here!" Cell snapped and Sariell bit her lip, tears filming her eyes, "Cell..."

"Go! Go see your parents! They're obviously more important than _me!_" Cell spat and Sariell's eyes widened; _that sounded like Cell really wants me to stay! Like...he'll miss me..._

Sariell wanted to hug Cell. She wanted to throw her arms around him. But the thought of her parents just kept her back. "I'll have to risk that."

Cell blinked and turned around. He hadn't expected her to leave. He thought she would stay.

Sariell lifted into the air, "Cell?" He didn't answer. "Be safe." She whispered and left with Goku.

"Good riddance..." Cell muttered, but the centre of his chest hurt for some reason...

_At Kami's lookout._

Sariell landed, wiping her eyes. Cell's words still stung, like a brand that wouldn't ever go away. Goku put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off, "Where are they? My parents?"

Goku went inside for a moment, and came back out with two people.

Sariell yelped as her memory kicked into gear.

_"Who are you people?" _

_"Don't worry, Sariell...we're going to help you...lie still, ok? We're just going to use this on you, it won't hurt..."_

_"What's that? No! Get it away! Don't!"_

_"Restrain her! And hurry, before her powers explode!"_

Sariell looked away for a moment, trying to understand what she had witnessed. _That must have been my past memory's coming up again. I wish I could remember more. But one thing's for certain...they are not my parents!_

Sariell was a smart cookie, though. She knew if she tried to get away, those people would restrain her. It was what they did. But she waned answers. And she could fight her way out.

"You people are not my parents."

"Sure we are, Sariell. You just don't remember us that well." The man, who doesn't really have a name, so he's going to be referred to as David. The woman, who also doesn't really have a name and is going to be referred to as Vanessa, nodded, "We'll take you home."

Sariell started to feel nervous but was still confident, "No. You are the ones who tried to cut me up and take away my power. Aren't you?"

"Is that true?" Goku wondered, started to understand what Cell meant by _being deceived. _

"Of course not. She's in denial" David grabbed Sariell while Vanessa pulled out a needle.

"No, I'm _not!_ Get your hands off me, you harvesting freaks! Where's Cell? Goku!" Sariell turned to the older Saiyan, "Get Cell! He'll help me, please! Get Cell!"

Goku tried to stop them, but a hover car floated up next to David and Vanessa and they both jumped in with Sariell.

"Goku! Get Cell!" Sariell repeated urgently, before she was gone.

"Where is that car heading?" Goku growled to Trunks.

"Medical Testing Hospital." Trunks answered, "Saw it on the side of the car! Goku, how could you not notice that?"

Goku didn't answer, just put his head in his hands.

"Goku, what have we done? They'll take Sariell's power and exploit it!" Trunks cried.

"I really thought they were her parents!" Goku said softly.

"I know, Goku. But we have to tell Cell." Trunks said soothingly.

"I thought you hated him for what he had with Sariell!" Goku said in surprise.

Trunks blushed, "Yeah, but, let's face it. Sariell loves him more than me. More than _anything!_ Maybe Cell's starting to understand that, maybe not. But he needs to know what happened, at least."

"He told her never to come back if I was wrong about her parents." Goku remembered.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to be locked up." Trunks looked down.

"Ok. Trunks...I'm sorry. I know that you and her..." Goku trailed off and Trunks shook his head, "No, Goku. Not me and her. Her and Cell. But, I see your point. I'm not angry with you, it was a mistake! We just need to get her out."

Goku nodded and shot off as fast as he could, heading for Cell.

Sariell, meanwhile, was struggling to get free. She tried to use her Saiyan powers, but to her surprise, it wasn't working.

"Oh no, Sariell. We're ready for your powers this time." David laughed, pointing to the white bands around her wrists. "After the last time we ran into each other, we found out enough about these powers of yours to create these. Power bands. They absorb your power. But don't worry...as soon as I take the bands off, you'll have them back."

"But we don't want you to hurt us just yet, so they stay on!" Vanessa laughed.

"Please. Let me go." Sariell begged.

"We can't do that. We were paid lots of money to find you again." David shook his head.

"I don't want to go back there! You'll do more of those tests! Let me go!" Sariell struggled, but no matter what she did, she couldn't get free. She slumped and looked out at the sky; _Cell..._

_Meanwhile..._

Goku landed so hard that the ground underneath him cracked. He got up and dusted himself off.

"Oh, look who's here." Cell half turned.

"Sariell is in trouble! It's all my fault. I made a mistake..." Goku hung his head.

"Really? Well, guess what! I don't care. She gave her loyalty to _you!_" Cell turned around angrily.

Goku yelled, "Cell! She's been taken to a medical testing facility! The people I thought were her parents, were actually scientists. They are going to hurt her, cut her open. You need to do _something!_"

Cell remained silent, thinking. Goku took this as a sign to continue.

"Cell, I know you're not happy that she trusted me more than you. But where she is going, is the worst place for her. You should have seen her face, Cell. She's really scared. She wanted me to get you. She knew you wouldn't want to see her. But she could die, Cell."

"She sure trusted the right person!" Cell spat.

Goku sighed, "I did wrong, I admit. I'm so very sorry. But, Sariell loves you, Cell. Maybe you don't understand what love is. But if you saw her face when she was taken away...you know nothing of fear. Please, Cell! You _must _help her!"

"The enemy asks his enemy to save his enemy's friend?" Cell mused, "Alright. But you must promise me something, Goku..."

"It depends of what you ask." Goku said warily.

"I want you to promise that you and that pretty-boy Trunks, won't come near Sariell any longer! She's mine, not yours!" Cell growled.

Goku blinked in surprise; _Sariell is mine, not yours? What's that all about? Is Cell finally changing, like Sariell said he would?_

He nodded, "Ok. That I can do. Now will you help?"

"I'll see what I can do, but, alone." Cell rose into the air, "You will only slow me down."

Goku agreed and left Cell to his own thoughts.

He flew through the air, following Goku's instructions how to get there. _A testing facility...they must be trying to make duplicates of her Saiyan power. How they do that, I do not know. But it must be mad to make Sariell afraid..._

After awhile, Cell found the place and landed.

_Inside the facility..._

Sariell was quickly losing control of herself. David and Vanessa were surprised that she had exploded the power bands and the power she kept hidden was coming out.

"Sariell, just calm down." David said soothingly, but Sariell huddled back, various objects circling around her in a telepathic sort of way.

"Get the needle." He told Vanessa, who began preparing it.

"Don't come near me! I'm warning you!" Sariell growled.

"We just want to run some tests, Sariell. Nothing bad." Vanessa said gently.

"It is bad! You want the power for yourself. If you discover the secrets I hold, you'll make super humans!" Sariell yelled.

"We already have." David grinned.

"No!" Sariell tried to dart past them, but Vanessa grabbed her and stuck the needle in her.

"No..." Sariell repeated, and then spotted someone out the window. She ran over to it, broke it and tried to fly out, "Cell!"

Back with Cell, he looked up to see Sariell, and what looked like two humans trying to restrain her.

"Cell, I'm sorry I believed Goku, but he didn't know any better! But, please, Cell! Can you help me?" She called.

Cell looked away for a moment, as if studying something and then looked back up, "Yes. I can help you."

Sariell suddenly cried out and slumped, the two scientists pulling her back inside.

Cell felt a rush of fury; what in the world were they doing to her?

_I'll help, but this will be the last time! After all, I'm the only one allowed to mistreat Sariell!_

Cell walked inside and an alarm went off. Cell smashed it, but five human men came out.

"Oh please..." Cell scoffed.

The men all grinned and Cell's eyes widened as they drew their hands back, "Ka...Me..."

Cell tried to figure this out; _Oh, I see...Sariell mentioned she's been here before. Obviously they used what they found to good use. This could be a problem..._

"Ha..." The men continued. Cell growled, "Go ahead and try! The likes of _you _won't stop me from getting to Sariell!"

"Me...HA!"

---

Well, that's it. Poor Sariell...back in the hell that she was put in at young. And they used her Saiyan cells to make super humans! Will Cell survive? He's finally starting to like Sariell, isn't he? I promise, you'll see some Sariell slash Cell action at the end of the next chapter. I love the title, don't you? Read and review!

**Chapter 13: I Think He's Got It! **


	13. Chapter 13: I Think He's Got It!

**Chapter 13: I Think He's Got It! **

**It's not your fault- Angel of Misery**

Hello! Welcome back! Sorry this has taken a long time, but I wasn't sure how to write this. I'm not even sure this version is good. But your reviews will tell me that. So. I don't wanna drag it on, enjoy!

I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I own Sariell. And I _wish _I owned the entire Cell games video set! I want it! SO BAD!

"talking"

_thinking/remembering/something significant_

**Chapter 13: I Think He's Got It!**

Cell dodged about four of the Kamehameha blasts but the fifth caught him and sent him reeling backwards. "Dammit…" He muttered, getting to his feet. _That shouldn't have happened. How strong are these super-humans exactly? And time's running out…_

Cell straightened, "You seriously don't want me to fight you."

They ignored him; they were payed well to ignore him after all. Their jobs were to protect the facility.

"So be it." Cell wasn't sure to kill them or not. Sariell hated killing and Cell was slowly beginning to respect her wishes. But yet, these were super-humans. They couldn't be allowed to live.

So, he two fingers to his forehead, "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

After the light cleared, there were fives bodies on the ground. Cell moved on.

Just as he had turned the corner, he saw a brunette. Her eyes widened in seeing Cell.

"You. You aren't a super-human, are you?" He snapped

She shook her head furiously, "N-no, I look after the patients."

Cell laughed bitterly, "You call these people _patients?_"

The girl sighed, "I know. They're lab rats. But what can I do? I just make them comfortable. My name's Jess, by the way."

Cell ignored that and looked around for a moment.

"You have a name?" Jess asked cheerfully.

Cell's eyes snapped back down to her, "Why should I tell you my name?"

"Well, fine. Don't." She turned her back.

_There seems to be a Sariell everywhere…_Cell found himself thinking. This girl reminded him of the young Saiyan so much. He sighed, "My name is Cell. I came to find the Saiyan, Sariell."

"Ah. So _you're _Cell." She said knowingly.

"Excuse me?" Cell raised an eyebrow and she laughed, "The one called Sariell, she speaks of you often. I'm glad you're here, actually."

"Glad?" Cell tilted his head and Jess continued, "She's been getting worse since she got here. She's lost a lot of weight, but she's only been here a few hours. The scientists can see it, being them, but she's getting really sick. If you're here to take her away, I'm glad, because she'll die otherwise."

Cell looked away for a moment; _funny how a few days ago I would have given anything to see that troublesome Saiyan dead and now…_

"Do you know where she is?"

Jess nodded and began walking, Cell following.

After awhile, they reached a room. "This is hers." Jess announced, "She's gotten used to be and everything, but, I'd dare say you two need some time alone first?"

Cell glared, but opened the door and closed it behind him.

For a moment, Cell was sure this was the wrong room. The girl sitting on the bed _surely _couldn't be Sariell!

But yet, it was. Sariell was bounded to the bed by two power bands around her wrists and she was wearing just a hospital gown. The front was soaked with blood though.

Cell's eyes moved from her body to her face and blinked; it almost looked as if she were dead. Her eyes were hollow and the girl who was usually so idiotically happy wore a look of distraught.

But upon seeing Cell, her face brightened, "Cell! You came for me!"

"Of course I did." Cell shook his head.

"But, I thought you hated me. You told me never to come back. Why would you risk yourself to save me?" She frowned.

Cell looked at the roof, "I _do _hate to get all sentimental, but…"

He walked over and snapped the power bands off her wrists, "Let's just put it this way…I achieved my perfect form. But…I've realized now that I'll never be _truly _perfect. Not without you."

To Cell's surprise, the Saiyan youth burst out laughing, "You know, that's the most corniest _and _the most romantic thing someone's ever said to me!"

Cell smirked despite himself and helped her up, "Let's get out of here already."

She nodded and blushed pink, "Um…can I get changed into my other clothes first?"

Cell stood there stupidly for a moment and Sariell put it bluntly, "Look, Cell, I love you and everything, but I'm _not _getting changed with you facing that way."

"Oh!" Cell flushed and turned around quickly. Perhaps it was his evil nature or something like that, but he happened to look back for a moment and gasped in shock. Sariell had a huge gash running down her back.

"What?" Sariell cast a look over her shoulder and frowned disapprovingly when she saw Cell was watching her, "Cell!"

"How'd you get that slash down your back?" He demanded.

"Huh?" Sariell ran a hand over her back and paused, "Oh. That."

Cell waiting till she finished getting dressed and approached her, "Sariell, if you know something…"

"Don't worry about it, ok?" She smiled, "I just want to get out of here."

"Tell me what they did to you." He demanded.

She fell backwards on the bed and looked at the ground, "To tell you the truth, I don't remember. I think they use something that makes me forget things. I'm starting to remember what happened last time I was here, but this time is a blur. I can only speculate."

"So speculate." Cell sat down next to her.

"I assume, they were trying to find my core energy." She replied and seeing Cell didn't understand, continued, "you've only seen the tip of the iceberg of my power. I have an energy source at my disposal. I've never used it because…I'm afraid of it. Of how strong it is."

Cell put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off, "I assume they were trying to find my core energy because if they found that, and extracted it, they'd no longer need me."

"Meaning…" Cell urged and she sighed, "meaning, I would lose my Saiyan power. I'd probably die as well, because I've lived with the power so long, my body would spasm."

"You never told me humans could be so…evil." Cell murmured. She smiled wanly, "Yeah, some of us are. But there are the small few who are good."

Cell absent-mindedly drew Sariell to him and she blinked; _Cell's hugging me?_

"Um…Cell?" She questioned and he let her go, "You once said that your goal in life was to 'make me understand what you did'. I think I do now."

"Really?" She beamed.

Cell put a hand to the side of her face, "I guess one doesn't really know what they have till it's gone…"

Suddenly, an alarm went off, springing the two apart. "We'll continue this later." Cell frowned.

"Yeah." Sariell turned Super Saiyan and followed Cell out.

"Stop! You can't take her, we haven't finished with her yet!" David, the male scientist, yelled.

"Jess." Cell addressed the brunette girl. "Yeah?" She asked.

"Get all the innocents out of here. There's going to be some fireworks." Cell replied.

Jess nodded and sped off.

"What are you going to do?" Sariell wondered.

"I'll need your help with this. Can you do it? Or are you too tired?" He asked softly.

"It depends what you mean." Sariell frowned.

Cell brought his hands back, "Ka…"

"Oh. Um, ok." Sariell brought her hands back as well, "Ka…"

"It's the Kamehameha wave! Everyone out!" David was yelling, but Cell disappeared and reappeared, blocking the exit.

"Ha…Me…"

"Don't do this!" David pleaded.

Cell stopped for a moment, "You took Sariell away from me. You ran _tests _on her like she was an _animal!_ I cannot forgive for that…"

"It was for research! We never really intended her to get hurt!" David begged.

"You took half of my memories from me!" Sariell brought her hands back, "HA!"

There was a brilliant blue light and then…nothing.

When the light cleared, Cell was standing in the middle of a ruin. Sariell stood there for a moment and then passed out.

Cell tsked, "You push yourself too hard, Saiyan." He lifted her up and she opened her eyes for a moment, "Hey Cell, does that mean you love me?"

Cell blinked, "Huh?"

She groaned, "Damn, I'm going to fall unconscious again in a second. I just want to hear you say it one time, then you can go back to being too proud to. Ok?"

Cell blushed, and that made him feel foolish. "Please?" She groaned again and put a hand around Cell's neck, "You nearly lost me to these crazy scientist freaks. I _know _you've changed now….I just want you to say it in case something like this ever happens again. I won't be around forever…"

"You're tired. Sleep." Cell said softly.

She growled, sparks flying around her, "I will, after you _say it!_"

Cell gave a long sigh and looked at her half-angrily, half-exasperatingly, "Alright…yes, fine, I love you, ok?"

Sariell giggled, "Good boy." Then she fell asleep.

Cell muttered, "How am I going to put up with her _now?_" But he made his way back to his ring.

Sariell woke halfway back to the ring and was surprised that for the first time, she could feel a heartbeat in Cell's chest. She sighed happily and drifted off.

Cell, was in thought. _Sariell's changed me, but is it for the better or worse? Is it a weakness to be close to someone? So many different emotions…so many different feelings…it might take a bit to settle into…I'm not exactly sure how I feel about Sariell…part of me hates her for making me like this, but then, the other part…dare I say the damn word? Oh well, it's only my thoughts so…the other part loves her, yes. _

_It's too bad she couldn't make me see earlier. After all, the Cell games start soon. And even though I have been cocky lately…I just don't think I'm going to win after all…_

-------

Was that good? If it wasn't, review, and I'll try and change it. I just wasn't sure how to write Cell as a romantic. Was that good? WAS IT? Anyway. Review!

**Chapter 14: The Day Before**


	14. Chapter 14: The Day Before

**Chapter 14: The Day Before**

**It's not your fault- Angel of Misery**

Hi, I'm back again! I've been really slack, I know. I have two good excuses! One is that my sister crashed my computer, so I have had no Internet access for a few weeks. My second excuse is, I've had no good ideas for this chapter! It's really difficult, the Day Before. But, I hope you enjoy what I _could _get together!

I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I like to pretend I own Cell, but that's just a dream of mine.

"Talking"

_thinking/remembering/something significant_

**Chapter 14: The Day Before**

Sariell awoke to find herself alone. She frowned; where was Cell? She had fallen asleep against him last night and now she was on the ground.

She felt a twinge of worry, but shook her head; _He's fine. He probably wanted some fresh air! ...oh wait. There's fresh air all around. Bah, I'm always stupid in the mornings!_

She slowly rose into the air. She couldn't sense Cell which meant he was either blocking her or he was too far away. _He wouldn't block my senses, would he? _

She gasped as a flicker of Cell sparked up. _He's that way...I wonder what he's doing? _

Sariell took off and eventually found Cell. He was standing on a cliff. "Cell, I woke up and you weren't there."

He nodded, not answering. She frowned, "Is something wrong?"

This time she got no answer. "Cell?" She repeated, worry seeping into her voice.

"You should go back to the ring." He said at last.

"Not without you, Cell." Sariell shook her head.

"I'm fine, I'll be there soon! Will you just _go?_" He snapped. Sariell paused and then hugged him. (A/N: Awww!)

At first he tried to shove her off, but then weakened and just sighed.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" Sariell questioned, letting him go.

He turned around, "Sariell, we never really considered the possibility if I lost the Cell Games. What would become of you?"

Sariell paused, "Huh?"

Cell tsked and she sweat dropped, "Sorry, I'm not a morning person!"

He repeated, "If I lost the Cell Games, what would you do? You once said that I was your life. If the Z fighters destroyed me, what would you do? What if they killed _you _after me?"

"Ah, so you're worried about tomorrow. Cell, it'll be fine!" Sariell grinned her idiotic grin, but even that didn't soften Cell's frown.

"Answer my question, Sariell!"

She looked at the ground and then back up, "I already told you, Cell. If it came to the Z fighters gaining the upper hand, I would step in. I'm not going to let them destroy you, silly!"

That seemed to make Cell relax, "I have been a bit stupid, haven't I?"

"We all act a bit stupid now and again. Goku's like that 24 7! But come back to the ring and we'll talk some more, ok?" Sariell perused and finally Cell rose into the air.

"Good boy!" Sariell took off and he followed.

_After a lot more conversation..._

"Look, stop worrying about tomorrow, Cell! Worry about today! Uh, I mean, _enjoy _today!" Sariell beamed.

"Why did I even start this tournament?" Cell murmured, voice sounding numb, "I started it to cause more destruction. After meeting you, that really doesn't interest me anymore. Maybe I should stop the tournament."

"You know as well as I do, if you do that, the Z fighters will still want to kill you. No, better to ride this out." Sariell frowned.

"If I died, would you go off with Trunks?" Cell asked suddenly.

"...huh?" Sariell gaped, lost for words. Cell snorted, "Oh come on, I know you like him."

"As a _friend, _yeah!" Sariell growled, "What are you getting at?"

"Well, let's say I died. You were heartbroken, yes? You can't tell me Trunks won't try and _woo _you after I'm gone." Cell smirked slightly.

Sariell retaliated fiercely, "Stop smirking, that's _not _funny! Talking about _you _dying certainly isn't! And even if you did, and Trunks _did _do something like that, I'd tell him to go jump in a river because I love _you _and only you! Sure, Trunks is nice, but he's no Cell! And that's all I care about!"

Cell stayed silent. Sariell snapped, "Good, maybe I've bruised your ego now!" She stormed off and sat away from Cell. _Damn him! Go off with Trunks, pah! _

After some time, Cell came over, "I'm sorry."

Her head shot up; _Cell said sorry?_

"For what?" She said, trying to stay mad but even Cell heard that her voice had softened.

"You're right. You know me as well as I know you, and we both know you wouldn't give up on me that easily..."

"I'm not going to lie to you, Cell. There _are _some times when I wonder if I'm in the wrong sort of relationship. But I helped you conquer your evil. Doing a deed like that makes a bond for life. Even if you _did _lose the tournament, which you _won't_, I'll make sure of that...I won't love another." Sariell got up.

"There's another thing I've thought of." Cell admitted.

"And?" She questioned.

"I've been thinking that I've been too mean to you lately. I mean, that's my nature, I love to ridicule people, but I shouldn't be mean to you. You changed me and you're the only one who's my friend. I don't want to turn you away." Cell replied softly.

"I'm used to your attitude by now." Sariell shrugged. Cell smirked, "Well that's good, I can continue to ridicule you then."

"Is that it?" Sariell laughed.

Cell paused, "Hmn, no. There's still this." He leant down, because Sariell's shorter than him after all, and kissed her.

Cell got some satisfaction out of the fact that Sariell was actually speechless for the first time in her life.

After awhile she got out, "What...was that for?"

"I told you. I've been a bit too harsh on you lately." Cell said simply and walked away.

Sariell wanted to ask more questions, but decided Cell had been open enough lately. The android preferred to keep things secret, but he had been awfully open and sincere today.

She down to think about what happened and to think ahead to the tournament. _Like I said to Cell, I won't let the Z fighters destroy him!_

_Cause if they do, they're destroying a bit of me as well..._

_----_

That's it. I know, that was so lame and probably a bit short, but I'm sorry, I'm not rewriting it! Ignore it if you will, the next chapters shall be easier to write. I just thought it would be good if Cell was a little more nicer. Too out of character, I admit, but don't worry, in the tournament, he'll be back to his arrogant self. Don't you think he should be nicer to Sariell? I thought so...oh, and the kiss. Ah heh, I was going to save that for the ending, but by popular demand, I made it happen in this chapter. I'm still going to have one for the ending, that'll be sooo sweet! Anyway, read and review!

**Chapter 15: Who Is This Idiot?**


	15. Chapter 15: Who's That Idiot?

**It's not your fault- Angel of Misery**

Here it is! The next chapter! Man, it took awhile to get my thoughts together. Hope you like it. Ah heh, I'm sure you'll like how it starts. I'm sorry, but Cell won't remember anything from the last chapter! Mwhahaha!

I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I own Sariell and any other relatives. She could have children yet.

"talking"

_thinking/remembering/something significant_

**Chapter 15: Who is This Idiot?**

Sariell was still thinking deeply about the other day when Cell groaned beside her. She almost jumped three feet in the air.

"It's another one of _those _days..." He murmered, sitting up.

"Good morning to you too." Sariell commented and he half smiled before muttering something inaudibly.

"I beg your pardon? Didn't catch that." She grinned.

He turned slowly to face her, "It's nothing, really. Sometimes I have days where I can't rememberanything that happened. I think it's a sort of malfunction."

Sariell almost laughed; _Cell's describing how one feels after they get drunk! _But then she remembered Cell kissing her and her inside felt like they would feeze, "You...you can't remember what happened yesterday?"

"No, it's all just a blank. That hurts my head sometimes." Cell noticed the look on the young Saiyan's face and added, "Is there something I was suppose to remember?"

Sariell hesitated; _he can't remember anything at all? And if he can't, what would I say, 'hey Cell, you don't remember kissing me the other day?' Ugh, the embarrassment! He'd probably deny it anyway. Shame..._

"No, not really. You just trained and I watched." Sariell lied, twidling her fingers.

"Are you sure? If that's all I did, why has you're face gone pink?" Cell asked slyly.

Sariell's blush deepend and she stammered,"Be...because you...I...we...shouldn't you be worrying about the tournament at hand?"

"Ah yes! The tournament! I'm so looking forward to it!" Cell rubbed his hands in delight, his eyes sparkling. Sariell frowned; _yesterday, Cell regretted the whole idea! I suppose he doesn't remember THAT either..._

"You _will_ be careful, won't you Cell?" She asked hurriedly, not bothering to hide her concern.

He softened if only slightly, "Don't worry so much, Sariell. I won't do anything _too _extreme, if it puts you at ease."

She laughed almost bitterly, "Hmn, this is _you _we're talking about."

Surprise flickered across her face as Cell laughed; not an evil laugh but a laugh filled with genuine amusement, "Oh, and you don't do anything extreme, Sariell? You're so under control? I think _not!_"

Before long, she was laughing as well. Cell suddenly put a hand, "Be quiet for a minute."

She started to protest that it was Cell who _started _the laughter, but he put a finger to her lips, a smile playing on his, "I'm trying to listen, my argumentive Saiyan. I hear something."

Sariell's face lit up from the contact, but managed to stay quiet. Cell walked away from her and looked around, "It's not the Z fighters...who else could be coming to my tournament?"

Sariell walked over to him and paused, "Can you hear that, Cell?"

He tilted his head, "Yes. Sounds like a vehicle."

Sariell, who knew the sounds of cars better than Cell, said proudly, "I know that sound! It's a van!"

"Oh well done." He said sarcastically. Sariell huffed as Cell rose into the air to get a better look.

"Least _I _can remember what happened yesterday." She muttered.

"What _did _happen?" Cell asked slowly.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Sariell teased and then concentrated on the task at hand, "The van's coming this way."

"So it is." Cell mused, "who could it be?"

"Some foolish human wanted to challenge you? I know the human race, Cell. They're a few nutters who'll think they're strong enough to face you." Sariell said seriously.

He tsked, shaking his head slowly"You really think so? Almost a shame you made me a killer no more. I'd love to toy with them."

Sariell shook her head quickly, "No. We swore no killing."

"If I must." Cell landed on the ground, smirking almost cunningly, "Whoever it is, how about we greet them?"

"Alrighty!" Sariell dropped onto Cell's shoulders, giggling."What _are _you doing?" He frowned.

"Getting a ride?" She suggested and yelped when he bucked her off, "I don't think so." He half smirked, "Act your age once in awhile, would you?"

The van squealed to a stop next to the two lovers (A/N: Had to write that, ah heh).

Sariell waited paitently to see who would step out and was surprised to see a man with a big black afro and brown martial arts clothes.

"Eep!" She hid behind Cell, who repeated angerily, "What are you doing?"

"He's really big!" She protested.

"If you had been casting your senses, this human isn't all that strong." Cell said matter-a-factly.

Sariell cast out her senses and realized Cell was right; this human was stronger than the average human, but compared to both her and Cell's strength, it was weak.

The human laughed so loudly, Sariell clapped her hands to her ears, "Cell! I've come to destroy you and save the earth! For I am Hercule, Martial Arts Champion!"

Sariell looked at Cell and then back at the guy, Hercule, "Excuse me, but Cell's strength is triple yours. You could get hurt."

Hercule looked at her for a moment and laughed loudly again, "Ha, ha! Very funny! You obviously don't know who I am! But _you're _the one who should go home, little girl!"

He went to brush her aside, but Cell grabbed his arm, shook his head and forced it down.

Sariell flushed; _aww, Cell's protecting me! Well, he's done that a few times now, ever since the medical facility, but still, I think it's so cute! _

"Who are you anyway?" Hercule decided to ask finally.

"My name is Sariell. I'm Cell's…ah…companion!" She supplied.

"Companion? Are you his mate?" Hercule looked at Sariell disbelievingly.

"You could call it that." She went slightly pink, scuffing a foot.

"Then I'll have to kill you too." Hercule spat but then yelped as Cell punched him, making him fly back a few meters.

"_Cell!_" Sariell protested, "Stop it! He's weaker than you! You could kill him!"

"He'd kill you." Cell growled.

"Tch, he's not strong enough." Sariell shook her head. Cell suddenly smirked, "Alright, prove it then. Defeat him."

"Oh. Ok." Sariell said hesitantly, going over to Hercule, who jumped up and punched Sariell in the forehead. She winced slightly, but other than that, she stood her ground.

"Ah...hah, stronger than I imagined, I see! Well, I can still beat you!" Hercule laughed, but Sariell noticed his voice had faltered slightly.

She whacked him in the side of the head and he went down, unconsious.

"Should have killed him. The idiot." Cell tsked.

"He'll get back up later. Probably wanting to fight again." Sariell sighed.

"We have other fights to deal with." Cell's eyes shifted and Sariell turned around. Up in the sky, she spotted Vegeta and..."Trunks..." She said softly.

Cell bared his teeth but walked back to the ring, "The tournament begins..."

--

That's it! Did you like it? I did! Ah heh, I should have dragged the Hercule thing out longer but, alas, I didn't. Don't worry, he'll be back up like Sariell said. The tournament starts, but Cell won't be the first to fight! Mwhaha, wait till the next chapter to see! As always, READ AND REVIEW!

**Chapter 16: Sariell Fights First? **


	16. Chapter 16: Sariell Fights First?

**It's not your fault- Angel of Misery.**

Hey, I've come back to the world of fanfiction! So sorry to my readers...I haven't been updating at _all, _have I? My exams were finished awhile ago, but then...I guess I was just tired. That, and I bought a new Playstation game so I've been playing that too. But my commitment to Cell and Sariell kept niggling me, so, here I am, heh! Sorry if this chapter is a bit washed out; I'm always like that after a bit of a break...

I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Can you imagine if I did? I'd get fired for that break I took!

"Talking"

_thinking/remembering/something significant_

**Chapter 16: Sariell Fights First?**

As Vegeta and Trunks landed, most of the other Z fighters followed. Krillin cast an eye around the arena and spotted Hercule, "Whoa! What happened to _him?"_

"Sariell had a bit of before game fun." Cell supplied.

"Not really. He wasn't all that fun." Sariell pointed out and started giggling.

Goku exchanged a look with Vegeta that made Sariell suddenly uncomfortable. _Uh oh. Looks like Goku has another of his wonderful plans..._

"So, shall we get this underway?" Cell questioned.

"Yes, let's." Goku smiled.

"Who will be the first to fight me?" Cell looked over the Z fighters disdainfully, "You, Goku?"

Goku smiled somewhat eerily, "Well...if I am the first to fight, it won't be against you, Cell."

Cell raised an eyebrow, "I beg your pardon? Not against _me? _Who else is there to fight?"

"She's standing next to you, unless my eyes deceive me." Goku's eyes switched to Sariell.

She blinked, sweat dropped and then just gaped, "Wait, are you _serious?_"

Goku nodded and Sariell did what she did best aside from talk; protest. "You can't be serious! I can't fight! I won't fight!"

Cell nodded, "That's not in the rules."

"As far as I see it, if the rules say that _we _can pitch our best fighters in the fight, why should only one of _you _fight?" Goku argued.

"Because I won't allow it!" Cell yelled suddenly and all fell silent.

Vegeta took up the argument, "Here's the thing, Cell. Goku had this absurd idea that Sariell was more powerful than you, and was more of a threat to us. Therefore, we want to eliminate the biggest threat first off. In this case, Sariell."

"What are you _talking _about? Sariell isn't stronger than me! No one is!" Cell spat, but Sariell knew he was lying. _Cell knows how strong I am. That's why he's trying to hide it. Sweet of him to protect me..._

"Cell, we know of the power she hides. You _can't _protect her any longer. Either she fights first, or..." Goku sighed. Sariell didn't understand why at first but then she saw that Vegeta was mustering energy for a Ki blast.

"You mean to _kill _me?" Sariell wondered. "We don't have a choice. Your life in exchange for the rest of the planet?" Goku said fiercely, but Sariell noted that he wouldn't meet her eyes. _Oh Goku...you're torn between what you must do, and the feeling of what you're letting Vegeta do is wrong! _

"I would _never _hurt anyone! You know that, Goku! You _know _that!" Sariell tsked.

"But Cell would." He said bluntly, "And you'd follow Cell to the ends of the earth and on."

"Oh this is just stupid..." Sariell muttered and in a louder voice, "Fine! I shall fight! But! If I _win _this fight, you must promise me, that I fight no more! One fight, and then I'm done!"

Goku looked like he was going to disagree but Sariell shook her head,"Goku...I may be stronger than Cell...but before you even knew about me, Cell was your main target. Don't lose sight of that..."

He now looked sad, "I'm sorry."

"Of course you are." She nodded and added to Vegeta, "So, you can put that arm down." He growled but did so.

"Sariell..." Cell said weakly. "Cell, I must fight my fights, and you must fight your fights. Stand by my side, and I'll win anyway." She smiled.

"You'd better." He vowed and walked away from the ring. "So, who do I fight first?" Sariell asked.

The Z gang parted to reveal the challenger.

"No...you can't mean for me to fight _him!_" Sariell stammered!

"Oh, but we do." Vegeta sneered.

Sariell sighed; _I guess I have no choice..._

"Well...let the fight begin, Trunks."

---

Yep, that's it. I got so tired righting the end of this. I'm yawning right now. Anyways...If it sucked, sorry and all. The next chapter will be better. Please review, even if it's a bad one! Thank ya!

**Chapter 17: Spirit Bomb, Gone Wrong. **


	17. Chapter 17: Spirit Bomb, Gone Wrong

**It's not your fault- Angel of Misery**

Hey! I finally dragged myself back to the computer! I actually just watched a DBZ video tape, so I'm in the right mood for this fanfiction today! Heh, it was the episode where Hercule faced Cell...I never grow tired of that. But Goku was fighting Cell after that, and I was watching it to give me ideas as to Trunks and Sariell's fight. Mmn, and there's been a rumour that Goku is going to fight Sariell...sorry to bust your bubble, kidos, but that's not happening. I mean, I don't _think _it is...anyway! On to the story?

I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I wish I did. Oh, how I _wish _I did. But I only own Sariell. She's pretty cool.

"Talking"

_thinking/remembering/something significant_

**Chapter 17: Spirit Bomb, Gone Wrong.**

Cell tapped a foot impatiently, "I don't recall seeing this in the rulebook..."

Sariell gave a small smile, "Cell, it's ok. I'll be fine."

"I know you will be fine. What I _know _is that you can beat that purple-haired pretty boy any day and the Z fighters are wasting their time and breath for you to fight him. What I _don't _know, is whether by the end of this fight, you'll still be loyal to me." Cell spoke, keeping his eyes on the ring only.

Sariell sighed, "Cell, we've been over this."

"Many times, indeed. But can you blame me for being cautious, Sariell? If I get in trouble out there and you suddenly change your mind, I could die _without _your help." Cell's frown deepened.

"I would have thought you'd have more faith in me than that, Cell." Sariell replied, her voice cold.

Cell's eyes snapped down to Sariell, "It isn't like that."

"Mmmn, if you say so. I have a fight waiting for me." Sariell spun around and faced Trunks once again. _I'm not angry at Cell...not really. I do understand where he's coming from, but still...he should know me better by now. _

"Ready then?" Trunks questioned.

"Ready to kick your butt around the arena and back, you traitor." Sariell replied angrily.

He looked abashed, "It's not my fault. Father made me."

Sariell burst into giggles and both Vegeta and Cell simultaneously looked to the heavens with a sigh. Even Trunks looked at her as if she'd lost it.

She held up a hand for time-out and after awhile said between giggles, "I'm sorry, but...you listen to your _father? _I mean, come _on, _Trunks. Do you or do you not have a brain for yourself?"

Trunk's eyes darkened, "You don't know my father as well as everyone else, Sariell. I doubt you spent as much time with him as you did with Goku when you were still _one of us. _My father didn't take lightly to..."

"You liking me." Sariell guessed and he nodded, "So, he beat some sense into me. Somewhat literally."

"That big bully!" Sariell threw Vegeta a look of rage who just sneered at her, "But you can't seriously want to fight me, Trunks!"

"Why not? You chose Cell over me, and he's not even human! As far as I see it, I have no reason to feel guilty." Trunks shrugged.

"Bah, that's just Vegeta talking...but suite yourself." Sariell powered up till she reached Super Saiyan, "Let's get this over with."

Meanwhile, Hercule was getting up but no one cares about him...

Cell watched as Sariell and Trunks began to throw punches and such. It took all the energy he had to stop himself jumping in the ring every time one of Trunk's punches made contact. The feeling that if she got hurt it would be because of _him, _was unbearable. He spoke to Goku, although his eyes never left Sariell, "I hope you're happy."

Goku sighed; in truth, he wasn't. This whole idea had been Vegeta's...Goku was just the one who enforced it, "She _is _more powerful than you, Cell."

"Do you think I'm not aware of that? That's why I'm concerned! If that idiotic boy of Vegeta's follows in his father's footsteps, he'll hurt Sariell. And despite her protesting, she still cares for him. If she gets hurt, her concentration might slip. Do you know what will become of her then? Do you, Goku?" Cell turned away from the fight for a moment, his magenta eyes blazing fury.

Goku shook his head, so Cell continued, trying to keep calm, "You don't? Well, funny you made Sariell fight before you found out what she was truly capable of. If she loses her concentration, even for a few seconds, the hold she has on that power of hers will slip and heaven help Trunks then..."

"What are you trying to say?" Goku raised an eyebrow. Cell's eyes snapped back to Sariell and to those who looked closely, they'd see they were full of grief, "She'll destroy anyone in her path."

"You can't be serious..." Goku said, awed, "She's just a girl!"

"A girl who has an incredible force, Goku! She's the most innocent, if not slightly stupid, girl in the world, and it's her curse that she has all the power." Cell shook his head slowly, indicating that he had talked to Goku long enough.

Sariell, meanwhile, had the upper hand and she couldn't help but wonder why. _I know Trunks is stronger than this...why is he holding back? Is it because he still cares? Lets hope so. _She landed a punch to his stomach, leaving him winded.

She felt awfully guilty, "I'm sorry, Trunks. I really didn't _want _to fight."

"Unless Cell was in danger." Trunks muttered, getting to his feet. Before she could blink, he yelled, "BUSTER CANNON!" She yelped as she was thrown backwards, her head just dangling over the edge of the ring.

Cell took a step forward, paused, and stayed where was. He did snap however, "Sariell! Are you going to let this weakling walk all over you? Get up this instance!"

"Yeah, yeah..." She muttered, slowly getting to her feet. Before she had a chance to figure out what she was going to do, Trunks kneed her in the stomach. "Urk..." She quickly floated before she hit the ground. _That was close! I would have been out for the count!_

Sariell felt the strangest sensation then; like something had snapped into place. Cell also felt it and although Sariell didn't, he knew what it meant, "Damn it..."

_What's wrong with my head? I feel kinda angry..._without really knowing what she was doing, Sariell put her hands up to the sky.

"Don't!" Cell called, but Sariell was beyond listening to anyone. A ball of blue energy began to form in her hands and everyone, except the clueless Hercule, knew what it meant.

"The Spirit Bomb? Where did she learn it?" Goku wondered.

"_I _taught it to her, of course! But I never thought she'd actually _use _it!" Cell snapped.

"Sariell, what are you doing?" Trunks asked, nervous.

"Finishing you off." Sariell spoke, although she wasn't really aware of what she was saying.

The Spirit Bomb grew larger and larger, but only Cell noticed that something was wrong. "She can't handle the energy!"

"She can't?" Goku frowned, "She looks fine to me."

"Oh?" Cell muttered. After a few more minutes, even the dim-witted Hercule could notice something was wrong. Sariell's body began to shake uncontrollably, and by the expression on her face, she was in a lot of pain.

"Sariell! Just let the Spirit Bomb go! It's got enough energy!" Cell called.

"But that's the thing..." She groaned, "I can't let go of it!"

That left Cell speechless. If Sariell couldn't let go of the Spirit Bomb, and it had no more energy to collect, it would probably start to draw energy from the user itself; leaving Sariell totally drained, if not dead.

Trunks turned to the Z fighters, "What do I do?"

"Finish her off!" Vegeta snarled.

"I can't, father...she's in pain." Trunks shook his head. "Finishing her off is out, look at her Vegeta!" Goku spat. Sariell was now screaming in pain, "I...can't let go of it!"

"Then what do we do, wait till she dies by her own hand?" Vegeta asked grumpily.

Goku didn't answer, but looked at Cell. The android smirked sarcastically, "I'd love to help, but I'm forbidden to interfere with the fight, remember?"

"Do you think that really matters _now?_" Goku cried.

"Concerned about her now, are we? We weren't before..._if _I were allowed to step foot in the ring, I could possibly save her." Cell spoke.

"Of course you can't enter the ring! Now finish her off, Trunks!" Vegeta roared.

Sariell watched everyone arguing about what to do. _This is all my fault...I shouldn't have let the power go to my head! I always figured if I was going to die, it would be standing in front of a blast for Cell...if only I could let go! _Sariell tried once again to throw the Spirit Bomb. Her hands shook intensely, but nothing else. She was stuck.

And she was running out of time...

---

Well, that's it! Readand review and tell me what you think, ok? Is Sariell going to die by a Spirit Bomb? Will the Z fighters let Cell interrupt the fight? Will Trunks listen to his barbaric father and destroy Sariell, or will he stay where he is out of concern for her? Who knows? Find out next time, on Dragon Ball Z!

Oh, and before I end this chapter...in the reviews, can someone tell me; what is that attack that duplicates you? Tien used it and I know Cell did in the games...but I can't remember the name? So, if you could answer that before the next chapter, I would be grateful! The name of the attack that duplicates you, makes heaps of copies of you! See ya next time! And do you like the next chapter name? I think it's cool. But then, that shows how lame I am! Heh, till then!

**Chapter 18: Saved By The Cell **


	18. Chapter 18: Saved By The Cell

**It's not your fault- Angel of Misery**

Hey! First off, I wanna thank those reviewers for finding the name of the technique for me. Thanks, pals! I'll be using it in a later chapter. Anyway, I'm trying to get motivated about this fanfiction; it's starting to work! I was having a sort of off...eh, month. But I'm a bit better now. Next chapter, up and going now!

I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I own Sariell and Cell's slightly OC...does that mean I own him? Probably not...

"Talking"

_thinking/remembering/something significant_

**Chapter 18: Saved By The Cell**

The minutes ticked past and the arguments had gotten nowhere. Vegeta refused to let Cell interrupt the fight and continued to yell at Trunks to finish Sariell off. Cell told Vegeta if Trunks did that, Trunks would be an orphan because Cell would kill Vegeta. And poor, innocent Goku, didn't know _what _to do.

Sariell groaned and sank to one knee on the ground. Cell swore, "Look, we don't have much time..." "Exactly! So Trunks, finish her off!" Vegeta snapped. Trunks hesitated; he didn't really want to hurt Sariell, even though she had hurt his feelings by going with Cell.

Cell called to Trunks, "You even touch a hair on her head while she's in trouble and I swear, I'll have your head mounted on my wall!" Trunks looked at Vegeta who made a slicing motion with his finger (A/N: Poor Trunks...)

So, Trunks began advancing on Sariell. She looked up, sweat dripping from her face and veins popping out, "T...Trunks, don't...listen to Vegeta!" "I'll have hell to pay if I don't." Trunks brought his hand back.

"Goku!" Cell roared, exasperated. Goku had a blank stare on his face, as if he wasn't even aware of what was going on. _That's just brilliant. _Cell took off, but Vegeta called, "I wouldn't do that!" Cell paused but shook his head, "And Vegeta...since when do I listen to the likes of you?"

Vegeta tsked, but surprisingly, did nothing. (A/N: Maybe he has a heart after all...) Cell grabbed Trunks's arm before it could make contact with Sariell, "Uh uh. Bad boy." With a single kick, Cell sent Trunks flying outside the ring.

"You know, I don't...think that's in...the law book." Sariell groaned. "It's my tournament. _I _make the rules, not them." Cell snorted, "Besides, I'm not allowed to _enter _the ring. Have I touched the ground yet? No. So basically, I haven't broken any rules."

"So cunning." Sariell laughed but winced, "Not to ruin your big moment and everything, but...I'm kinda in pain." "Ah yes. You." Cell eyed the Spirit Bomb, "Tell me this, what _were _you thinking?" "The power went to my head...I'm sorry..." Sariell sighed.

Cell rose slowly till he was level with the ball of energy, "I don't know, sometimes you're so ridicules it's almost cute..." He drew back his hand and hit the Spirit Bomb as hard as it could. Sariell yelled in pain as the energy was wrenched from her hands and thrown up into the sky, destroying a planet that was inhabited by cat-dogs.

But as soon as the energy left Sariell's hands, she collapsed to the ground, unconscious. "You stupid idiot..." Cell said affectionately and careful not to touch the ground, picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. He left the ring and placed her upright against a rock.

Once Sariell was safe, he turned to Goku and the others, "Can we get back to what you all came here for...to fight me?" Goku, snapped out of his trance, nodding almost guiltily, "Yeah."

"Whose to fight me first? Oh, and I won't fight him." Cell gestured to Trunks, who now had a bruise where Cell kicked him (A/N: On his beautiful face, heh). "You'll be fighting me." Goku stepped into the ring.

"I was hoping to save the best till last, but as you wish. You cause both Sariell and me a lot of pain...this gives me a chance to give it back..." Cell entered the ring as well.

Goku shook his head slowly, "I never intended to hurt Sariell, but she through her lot in with the wrong people..." "She believed in me!" Cell roared, cutting Goku off, "and I won't hear another bad word against her. Shut up and fight, Saiyan!"

Goku took a battle stance, facing Cell, "Oh, I'll fight alright." Cell did the same, "Get ready..."

Cell brought his hands back, "Because it's your turn to die!"

--

That's it. Man, I went through so many different ways to write this...I wanted it to be dramatic and sweet and so on...maybe not. But I hope you like it. This is the only version that kind of fitted...and I have a favour to ask; does anyone know where I can find a site with DBZ episode guides? I need to read the episode where Cell fights Goku...I only know bits and pieces about it and I want to make it good. I don't do fight scenes well...anyway! Read and Review!

**Chapter 19: Goku VS Cell Part 1**


	19. Chapter 19: Goku VS Cell Part 1

**It's not your fault- Angel of Misery**

Welcome back! Wait, you should all be saying that to me. Anyway, sorry I've been all away from updating on you guys, but I've been doing my work experience at the vets. I have to do it for my future career, apparently, and I've been too tired to update. It's hard work, the vets! I have to clean up all the dog and cat's accidents, heh. But here's the next chapter; I wrote parts of it when I had a free moment.

I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I own Sariell, though. I want that printed on my tombstone when I'm older, seriously!

"Talking"

_thinking/remembering/something significant _

**Chapter 19: Goku VS Cell Part 1**

Cell and Goku hadn't wasted any time; they were now in a fierce fight, exchanging blows. Sometimes one or the other would gain the upper hand, but then it would slip back into both of them being equally strengthed.

As for Sariell, she had awoken from a small nap. She felt a bit groggy, but recharged. She sat up slowly and groaned as her stomach reeled. Obviously, she was still suffering from power-overdose.

"Are you ok?" Sariell turned to see Trunks and, remembering what happened, just gave him a blank stare. He sighed, "I thought you'd be mad."

"Oh no, I'm perfectly _happy _that you tried to kill me just cause Daddy told you to!" Sariell snapped. Trunks decided that this was a sore subject (A/N: No duh, Sherlock...) and said suddenly, "Oh. Hey! Would you look? Goku and Cell are fighting!"

Sariell snorted at the way he tried to change conversation, but looked all the same, "Goku and Cell straight off? Had to expect that, I guess, after what happened..." "Yeah. Cell seems to be giving it his all." Trunks replied lightly. He didn't want Sariell to get upset again. She was dangerous when she was upset.

Sariell watched the fight, musing to herself; _why is Goku holding back? I can sense a lot more power than he's showing now...if he wants to destroy Cell so badly, why is he holding back? _

Cell was obviously in the same opinion because he spoke, while fighting, "You aren't fighting me _seriously, _Goku!" Goku just smiled, "You aren't either." Cell laughed, "I don't need my _full _power to defeat the likes of _you!_" "Are you sure about that?" Goku raised an eyebrow as he hit Cell in the stomach, making the android grunt in pain.

Sariell's eyes travelled to the other Z fighters; to her surprise, they were actually _enjoying _watching both the strongest warrior on the earth face the strongest _android. _She growled; _how can they be enjoying it? Aren't they worried about Goku? Maybe they think there's no way Goku can lose...come on Cell! Prove them wrong! Just...don't kill anyone..._

"They seem to be equally matched in their strength." Sariell overheard Gohan say to the others (A/N: I haven't said a lot about the other Z fighters, I know. That's just how I write; I write the most important people's parts. So, I'm adding them in it a little more.) Sariell frowned; if they were equally matched, would this go on all day?

But Cell was trying all sorts of tricks on Goku, trying to catch him off guard. He used Special Beam Cannon, the Kamehameha wave, Destructo Disk and so on. Goku, showing slight signs of weariness, dodged everything thrown at him, "Is that all you have? I expected more from you, Cell. After all the boasting..."

Sariell couldn't understand it either. Was Cell waiting for something? She knew of his strengths. The power he was demonstrating now, it was only the tip of the iceberg. _Just get it over with, Cell! Goku is not one to toy with! _

Cell suddenly smirked somewhat deviously, "You want to see what I'm made of Goku?" Goku just smiled and said, "I'll take on whatever you dish out, Cell. You can't surprise me." "Good. So you should be ready when I do this." Cell snickered.

Sariell watched with wide eyes as Cell used the Multiform technique (A/N: Someone told me that's what it was...) to create another three copies of himself. So, four all up. Sariell started giggling. One Cell was bad enough...four?

Goku obviously wasn't expecting that, because his eyebrows were in danger of disappearing into his hair, "That can't be possible?"

"Why can't it?" Said Cell 1 (A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know it sounds dorky, but how else do I write it?) Cell 2 nodded, "I've...or, I suppose it's _we've _now...we've already showed you that we are capable of preforming all your moves, thanks to your and the other Z fighter's cells."

"That's going to give me a headache..." Trunks murmured and for once, Sariell agreed, "Man loves the sound of his own voice more than me!"

Cell 3 spoke: Not so confident anymore, Goku?" Goku just shook his head, "You have skill, Cell, there's no doubt about that. But I know the secret behind the Multiform technique; for each copy of yourself, they have only a fourth of your power. So, they are weaker than just the one of you."

All Cells were quite, but Sariell piped up, "That would make sense! So each Cell is weaker?" Cell number 4 spoke, "It doesn't matter. There's still four of us and one of you. You couldn't overpower one of me...against four? This will be over in no time!"

"I see that all Cell's inherited your arrogance." Goku noted and Sariell couldn't help but giggle. "Laugh _this _off." All four Cells's brought their hands back and everyone, except Hercule, knew that was the starting move of the Kamehameha wave.

Sariell blinked; _four Kamehameha waves? This is going to be disastrous! _Trunks, however, was in the opposite opinion, "That could actually work!"

All credit to Goku, he didn't bat an eyelid. He just stood there calmly, waiting for Cell to complete the move. Sariell got up, "Cell, _don't!_" But all Cells's ignored her and their hands began to glow. They all cried simultaneously, "_KAMEHAMEHA!_"

--

There! Was it any good? I hate writing fight chapters...hope it was good. OMG! Only two more chapters till the end...I think. Should be two. I'm so sad! I love this story, but now it's coming to a close. There's always the sequel to look forward to...read and review!

**Chapter 20: Goku VS Cell Part 2**


	20. Chapter 20: Goku VS Cell Part 2

**It's not your fault- Angel of Misery**

Well, I'm back again. I've been busy trying to figure out how to write this...that, and school. The bloody school has yet to put this site back up, despite the letter I sent them. But I shall keep fighting, for my fans need me to update as fast as possible, and I cannot do that if school bogs me down! Here's the next chapter.

I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I own Sariell, so she's copyright to me. But then again, she's also half Saiyan, so maybe I have to share copyright...hmn. Have to get back to that one.

"Talking"

_thinking/remembering/something significant/ and of course, the good old sarcasm_

**Chapter 20: Goku VS Cell Part 2**

So where did we leave it? Ah yes. All four Cells were aiming Kamehameha waves at Goku, who was standing there calmly.

Sariell wasn't sure wether to watch or shut her eyes; although to anyone else, it looked like Cell had the advantage, she couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't going to work, and it wasn't going to go _well. _

But Goku didn't get his name of the strongest warrior on earth for no reason. He quickly shot up into the air. Unfortunately for him, Cell had already planned this, because two Cells had fired _their _blasts diagonally up, where as the other two just straight. Goku dodged the first one, but used his own Kamehameha wave to not only block Cell's, but destroy the Cell copies. The result was an only slightly worn out Cell and an extremely worn out Goku.

Sariell blinked; _that didn't go so bad. _She sighed, relieved. To her surprise, both Cell and Goku were now back to fist fighting. _Good grief...is this going to go on all day? I don't know about the others, but I grow tired of watching fighting. _(A/N: And Sariell; I hate _writing _it!)

Goku was blocking, ignoring the pain of exhaustion that wracked his body. He said casually to Cell, "This doesn't seem to be getting anywhere." Cell just snorted, "Goku, you grow weary, it doesn't take an idiot to see that. Soon, you will not have enough energy to even fight me, and when that happens...it's game over." "Someone will defeat you, Cell. If not me, someone else." Goku promised and cast a look over to Sariell, who was still looking bored, "And someone will make sure that Sariell goes with you."

Anger clouded Cell's judgment and he lunged for Goku. Goku stepped aside and kicked Cell hard in the gut. Sariell winced as Cell quickly put a hand on the ground to steady himself, "Goku, I'm surprised. That was rather low of you." "The world is at stake, Cell, did you really expect me to fight fair?" Goku smiled. Cell got up, "I suppose I did. But then again, seeing as you were the one that sent Sariell to that mad house and you were the one that tried to convince her that I was evil and _you were the one _who made her fight Trunks...I guess I should have expected it. All this fighting, Goku. Are you sure it's not going to your head? You _are _becoming a bit ruthless, quite like Vegeta."

Goku paused, shook his head and smiled, "You can't distract me with mind games, Cell. And besides, I was telling Sariell the truth. You _are _evil...wether she can see it or not." "I'm not _anymore, _I wish you realize that by now!" Cell slammed a fist into the side of Goku's head. Goku stumbled and fell backwards. Cell hands warmed up, "And if anyone is going to die, Goku...it'll be _you!_"

"Don't!" Sariell called. Cell hesitated, but only just. "Don't kill him, Cell!" Sariell continued. Cell kept a close eye on Goku as he answered, "Why _not?_" "Because that isn't who you are anymore!" Sariell pleaded. Cell growled in response, "Sariell, how can you...how can you still tell me not to kill this man? After what he has put you _through!_" "I know that." Sariell nodded, "I know that, Cell. But still...don't kill him. What would it prove?" Cell turned around; if Goku made a move he'd sense it anyway, "Sariell. You know that I love and respect you and all that sentimental nonsense, but honestly...if it were Vegeta in this position, you wouldn't be stopping me, now would you." "Yes, I would, because killing is killing, no matter who it is." Sariell argued.

Goku was wearily getting up. Cell hit him back down, "I am going to kill him. Wether you like it or not." "And if you do that, I will have to stop you, because we both know I have that power." Sariell said softly, "Not to mention the fact that you'd never have _me _as your friend again. Do you really want that?" Cell looked at the sky and gave a long sigh, "I want...whatever you want." "I want you not to kill anyone." Sariell replied. Cell muttered, "Fine. I'll just knock him unconscious." "Thank you." Sariell sat back down, leaving Cell to his angry muttering.

Cell turned back to Goku and his eyes slowly shut. Softly to himself, her murmured, "Forgive me for what I am about to do..." To everyone's surprise, but not Hercule's because he had fainted a long time ago, Cell's tail which had shrunk back under his wings, had begun to act quite strangely. It was spitting out black gunk that seemed to be crackling with electricity. Sariell wrinkled up her noise, "That, is disgusting." Suddenly, she realized something, "Cell...what are you doing..."

Cell couldn't look at her. He wouldn't dare because if he did, he might have changed his mind. And that couldn't happen. The black gunk slowly formed into about eight (A/N: If there were more or less, get over it. I'm not doing it exactly like the series, that would be boring.) little blue people that looked just like Cell, except for the fact their armour was blue. Sariell thought they were quite cute...at the time.

They were, of course, Cell Juniors. They crowded around Cell, awaiting their orders. Cell sighed, "Children...you see the only female in that group over there?" The Cell Juniors nodded. Cell said slowly, "I want you to make sure she doesn't interfere with the fight, only...don't hurt her. Understood?" The Cell Juniors nodded and Sariell yelped in surprise as the eight Cell Juniors held on to her.

"Cell! What are they doing? Could you tell them to stop, please?" Cell didn't answer, and just stared at Goku, his eyes daring him to say something. Goku didn't say anything, just waited for Cell to continue the fight. Sariell realized now what was happening, "Cell! Don't you dare kill him! Get these freaky versions of yourself off me right now, so I can kick your lying..." "It's for the best, alright?" Cell interrupted, "Even if I win this tournament, Sariell, the Z fighters will always be after my blood. This is why I must kill him."

Sariell felt tears sting her eyes, "I wish you would have told me that _before _I fell in love with you..." Cell felt an awful feeling in his chest, but just took his battle position again. "Goku...let's finish this."

---

Well, that's it. Mean Cell! Mean baddy Cell! ...ahem. Yes. Poor Sariell, now Cell's children have her trapped; she can't stop Cell from killing Goku. It'll all work out though. I was going to finish this chapter up by Cell defeating Goku, but...this turned out. Oh well. Just one more bloody fight scene to write. Read and review!

**Chapter 21: Goku VS Cell Part 3 **


	21. Chapter 21: Goku VS Cell Part 3

**It's not your fault- Angel of Misery**

Hey! I'm back again. This took a little while... First of all; someone asked me, I'm not one for naming names...anyway, someone asked me; why doesn't Sariell just destroy the Cell Juniors? Surely she's stronger than them, right? Well. I'm going to answer your question in this chapter, ok? I'll try at least. Here goes!

I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I own Sariell. I wish I owned a Cell Junior! That'd be cool!

"Talking"

_thinking/remembering/something significant_

**Chapter 21: Goku VS Cell Part 3**

Sariell struggled with all her might, but the Cell Juniors held fast. _This is ridicoules, I'm being bested by Cell's children, for heavens sake! Why can't I get free? _She turned to Trunks, "I'd appreciate it if you helped, you know." "This is your mess." He shook his head. She groaned, trying to get the Cell Juniors off her again, "Why can't I get _free?_"

Goku, who was busy fighting with Cell, somehow managed to multitask talking as well, "I can answer that; I can only assume it's the stress. Stress eats into Saiyan's powers. I suppose you're worried about the whole 'Cell killing me thing', which is why the Cell Juniors have the advantage." (A/N: I don't actually think that's true...I may have made it up. Bah, deal with it.)

Sariell sighed. If there was one thing she was good at, it was worrying. Looks like she wouldn't be going anywhere for awhile. Cell completely ignored Sariell; if he even so much looked at her, he might have been tempted to change his mind. And he couldn't do that...Sariell didn't understand. Even if Cell _did _win, that wouldn't be good enough for the Z fighters. They would hunt his blood forever. Goku _had _to die!

So this was the thought going through his head as he furiously attacked Goku. Goku was still holding his own, to Cell's astonishment. Goku should have been too tired to block Cell's attacks, at the least. Seeing as this was going absolutely nowhere (A/N: And I'm not writing the whole chapter like THIS, for heavens sake!), Cell decided to try and goade Goku into dropping his gaurd.

"Why don't you try and hit me, Goku? All you've been doing is guarding. Aren't you going to try and take a punch?" Cell mocked. Goku ignored the goading, still blocking all of Cell's punches and kicks. Cell tried harder, "After all, I've killed so many people...absorbed so many humans..." Yet Goku still ignored him. Cell frowned, wondering what would make Goku angry. It was at this time Goku's son, Gohan, called out, "Be careful, dad!" And Cell caught the look Goku shot his son.

"Ah...family. How sweet...a weakness..." Goku's head shot up, "What are you talking about, Cell?" _Finally, we have a breakthrough. _Cell grinned evilly, "Oh? I was just thinking about your family, Goku..." Goku may have been a bit of an idiot sometimes, but he couldn't miss something like that, "You leave my family out of this, Cell." "Mmn, you've done so much to my family..." Cell mused. Goku raised an eyebrow, "You don't have family." "I consider Sariell my family now." Cell hissed.

Both cast a look back over at Sariell, who was yelling at the Cell Juniors, "Look! I'll give you a cookie if you let me go? I bet Cell doesn't let you have cookies! (A/N: Don't ask what that's about...)" Both warriors looked back at each other, Cell speaking first, "I wonder how you would react if I did half the things you did to Sariell, to your family." "Sariell trusted the wrong people! And I feel badly for what I've done to her...but my family has done nothing!" Goku argued. Cell smirked, "And they probably won't get to do anything after I..." Cell never finished that sentance because Goku slammed a fist into Cell's stomach.

Sariell cried out, "Cell!" The android got to his feet and Sariell was surprised to see he was smiling, "Finally, Goku takes action! It's about time; fighting is no fun if you're fighting a weakling..." Cell trailed off as Goku began powering up. Sariell's eyes widened; Goku's power was off the scales! What was going on? Even Cell was speechless. Goku's hair flashed and grew out behind him, all spikey and long. He had turned, Super Saiyan three (A/N: I have an explanation for this at the end of this chapter). And for the first time since fighting, Cell felt afraid. Afraid that maybe he _wasn't _going to win. Sariell struggled against the Cell Juniors, "Damnit, get off me! Can't you see your papa needs help? Cell!"

Goku smiled, "You won't have the chance to get to my family, Cell. You have to go through me first!"

--

That's it. Sorry if it's kinda lame, I was so tired when I wrote this. It's not really a chapter; it's more of a little thing in between the last chapter and the next. I don't know, just ignore it if you want. I hate fight scenes so that's why this one's a little short. You'll like the next one though. Oh yes. The Super Saiyan 3 thing...I guess I just wanted a twist. Do I really have to write the Cell saga, exactly _like _the Cell saga? I think the Saiyan three thing was good. I don't know...feel kinda out of sorts. Read and reveiew; tell me your ideas.

**Chapter 22: Cell's Goodbye **


	22. Chapter 22: Cell's Goodbye

**It's not your fault- Angel of Misery**

Here I am again! Sorry this took awhile; I've been in singing competitions! And I won some, yay! But anyway. Some people complained about the Super Saiyan 3 thing, and I know that was a bit out of context...but I don't know, I wanted to put a twist in it. I like it, so what's the big deal? Heh...besides, this is all setting up for my sequal too. And for those people that said Super Saiyan 3 wasn't in the Cell Saga...well, neither was Sariell. This is all my _own _work. I'll get on with the chapter though.

I do not own Dragon Ball Z. If I did, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off Cell, heh.

"talking"

_thinking/remembering/something significant, you know the drill._

**Chapter 22: Cell's Goodbye **

Cell frowned; Goku's transformation to Super Saiyan three had given him more power than Cell thought possible. Sariell, also sensing this, was struggling furiously against the Cell Juniors, "Bah! Let me go! Don't you...things...care that your dad is going to get _killed?_"

Cell looked at Sariell for a few seconds and then back at Goku. _Goku now outpowers me. The odds are against me. I'm not going to win..._Cell spoke, "Goku. I need to talk to Sariell." Goku seemed to understand what was going through Cell's mind, "Sure, take your time. Super Saiyan 3 demands too much of my power, so I'm going to go back while you do it. It wouldn't be a good idea to try and attack me in that time..." Goku's hair went back to black and so on. Cell wondered if he could dispose of Goku in that time, but it was probably a wasted effort. Who knew how fast Goku could go back to Super Saiyan 3?

Sariell blinked as Cell came over to her and the Cell Juniors let her go and backed away. "Sariell..." Cell started but was cut off when Sariell slammed a fist into his head, "Don't you _dare..._do that to me again! Don't you ever get your weird little children to hold me back! I swear, if it weren't for the emotional side of it, I _would _have destroyed them and knocked you senseless for doing such a thing!"

Cell quickly grabbed Sariell's arm before she could hit him again, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that...but, at the time, I didn't want you to interfere." Sariell blinked again; _this is weird. Cell never apologizes, at least not willingly. _"Cell? Is something wrong?" She frowned. Cell sighed and smiled wryly, "It's over, Sar. I've lost." Sariell paused for a moment; _he called me Sar..._she shook her head to clear it, "What do you mean, lost? Goku's strong now, I'll admit, but you can beat him! I know you can!"

Cell almost laughed at how positive she was being, "No, Sariell. I won't be able to beat him. That's why I'm talking to you now. To tell you how much I've enjoyed my time with you." Sariell felt a cold chill run through her, "Cell. Stop talking like that, you're scaring me." Cell smiled the most genuine smile Sariell had ever seen him smile, "I suppose I really should be thanking you. If I hadn't met you, I'd still be fuelled by anger and rage...I see now...that wouldn't have got me anywhere. I would have been destroyed a lot earlier than now." "You're not going to be destroyed!" Sariell protested. Cell didn't answer, at least not in words. What he did do, was pull Sariell into a kiss.

Due to popular demand, in this second kiss (although he didn't remember the first one), Sariell did _not _stand there like a stunned mullet, but returned the kiss, causing a few of the Z fighters to pretend to gag. Energy seemed to pour out of the two as it was so intense. Sariell suddenly pulled back, tears threatened to fall, "I don't want you to go." "If only I had a choice in the matter." Cell snorted. "You do! You could forfiet!" Sariell suggested. Cell shook his head, "You know as well as I do, Sariell, that the Z fighters won't let that stop them. They will kill me for the crimes I have commited." "Why can't they see what I see?" Sariell demanded angerily. Cell shrugged, "They just aren't as open minded."

Cell suddenly brought his arm up, "Sariell...you risked your life by making me learn how to love. Know that I'm grateful for that, and know that I love you and always will, even in death. But I can't let you see my death. I won't let you." Sariell's head tilted, "I love you too, Cell, but what are you talking about?" "Forgive me, but I wouldn't be able to die happy knowing that if the Z fighters let you live, you would be alive with such memories...goodbye, Sariell..." Cell sighed and whacked Sariell in the side of the head. She fell to the ground, unconsious. Cell ran a hand through her hair, wishing the moment could never end. But it had to.

Cell got up, walked back over to Goku and stared hard at him, daring him to say something. Goku just smiled, "She will live." "Thank you." Cell replied gruffly, hating to have to say the words to the enemy. Goku transformed back into Super Saiyan 3 and took his battle stance. Cell did the same; _although part of me thinks that it was all such a waste...Sariell made me soft and for what...for me to be killed? Yet, the other half thinks, at least I got to MEET Sariell...such a journey it has been. If only I could have felt what she felt sooner. So much wasted time..._Cell spoke, "Let's finish this."

---

Poor Sariell! Cell knocked her out so she wouldn't have to see him die. Although, she probably wanted to watch. But then again, she'd interfere, and Cell wouldn't have wanted that. Was the whole _kiss _thing any good? I am no good at writing romances, in my opinion. I just feel awkard writing them, heh. And, yeah, the Super Saiyan three thing...oh well. It fits. Read and review! One more chapter and then I have to get to work on a sequal!

**Chapter 23: How Can I Live? **


	23. Chapter 23: How Can I Live?

**It's not your fault- Angel of Misery**

Wow, sorry this took forever. I was going to wait till my school holidays to do this, but someone sent me a death threat (gasp!) to finish this chapter. So...um...I wrote it early! Enjoy!

I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Finally, to stop SAYING THAT!

"Talking"

_thinking/remembering/something significant, yadda yadda yadda._

**Chapter 23: How Can I Live?**

Sariell groaned, slowly coming to. _What happened? I was watching the fight...with Cell and Goku and...Cell! He knocked me out! _She shot to her feet, "Cell! I'm going to...kill you?" There was absolutely no one around. She hesitated, "C...Cell?" No one answered.

Sariell slowly looked around; it was deserted. The Z fighters were gone and there was no sign of the android. She called out again, panic making her voice rise, "Cell? This isn't _funny! _Come out!" She went on like this for a few more moments, before a scary thought presented itself; _What if...Cell really did...lose?_ "No! I won't believe that!" Sariell yelled to herself, "He's not dead! He can't be!"

But, Sariell's rational side, the side she loathed so much, had to admit that all signs pointed to the android's death. She called for him again, her eyes starting to feel watery, "Cell! _Cell! _Please come out! Cell!" With no answer still, Sariell fell to her knees, "No...he can't be dead..." But the truth was, and Sariell finally accepted it; Cell was dead.

She slammed a fist into the ground, "No! Why did he have to knock me out? Cell, I wanted to see your last moments. I _should _have seen them! Now I'll never know how...how it happened..." She cried furiously, "Why! Why couldn't the Z fighters see what I see? If they did, you would still _be here! I hate them! I HATE THEM SO MUCH!_" That made her burst into tears again, but then she stopped, "No. I can't be mad at them. That's not who I am; I'm the one who forgives but never forgets. I forgave Cell; something that they were _always _against. But I will never forget Cell."

Sariell got to her feet, feeling like she could burst into tears again at any moment. As if the weather could also feel her grief, it started to rain. Sariell let God's tears wash over her, "Cell..." Sariell felt such sorrow at his death. _The Z fighters were just doing what they believed right...Cell killed too many people to be forgiven by them. I don't hold them responsible. The fault was my own. I should have done more._

"Cell! If you can hear me somehow...know this! I won't forget you, ever! And I swear on my life, I will _never _take another lover!" Sariell yelled. _Especially not Trunks...I mean, look at him! He left me here! No, I swear it, I loved Cell and with love him in his death. But...how can I live without him? He was my other half. We both made a whole. Without him, I feel so alone..._

Sariell took a deep breath and frowned, feeling a jerk in her stomach, "Huh?" She felt it again and suddenly smiled, "Oh, _Cell! _You...is that even possible? He's a humanoid android, so I suppose...thanks, Cell. I swear, I'll look after it. I'll make you proud. Maybe one day, it'll be as strong as you." Sariell rose into the air, feeling somewhat uneasy. For it all to end, just like this...she expected a more dramatic end. But never the less, her business here was done. "Goodbye..." She whispered, "For everything...I love you..." She took off into the air, finding it hard to fly, being blinded by her pain, and she couldn't see through the rain. But did it really matter _where _she went? She just needed to be away. But once she felt better, life would go on. Yet she would never forget.

Never forget the android, Cell. And the adventures they had. And she would never forget his final surprise, his final secret.

His gift...of a child.

----

Mwhaha! The end! Did any of you guess it; that Cell would make Sariell pregnant? Yes? No? Well, the story goes ON! But don't expect the sequel straight away. I have other projects. But I'll be working on it. And those who were so sad about Cell...don't worry. You haven't seen the last of him! But no more said. Wait till the sequel. Read and review, and...feel sorry for Sariell!

**The long awaited end, to the story that was, Sariell and Cell- It's not your fault. Look forward to the sequel, which has yet to be named! I'll be making a THANK YOU chapter after this one, thanking all you reviews! **

**So. The End. **


	24. Thanking all the reviewers!

**To all the reviewers! My thanks! (I added a bit down the bottom, if you're wondering why I updated this!)**

Sariell: Hello! This chapter is for all the reviews who reviewed our story! I call it _our _story, because without me, we all know, there wouldn't BE a story! Anyway...Samantha, or Angel of Misery as you know her best as, gives her apologizes. She'd love to hand out these thank you's herself, but she's caught a cold, and has to rest.

Angel of Misery: Um, who do you think is TYPING this, Sariell?

Sariell: I SAID REST! Moving right along! So, Cell is going to read the names out, and I'm going to explain why we're thanking them!

AOM (Angel of Misery):Sariell, Cell is dead. Remember the last chapter?

Sariell: You have a cold. REST. Fine, um, who else do we have...Trunks can read the names out!

Trunks: I can?

Sariell: I'm still mad at you for leaving, but since poor Cellsy-kun is dead, you'll have to do. So read the first name.

Trunks: Cellsy-kun?

Sariell:**READ IT!**

Trunks: Ok, ok...let's see...**lost and blind?**

Sariell: Yes! The first person to review our story! Thanks, buddy! You helped us get the courage to put our ideas onto the web! Next!

Trunks: **Azura Soul Reaver?**

Sariell: Angel of Misery enjoyed reading your reviews very much! They made her laugh! Thanks for reviewing as much as you did! We wouldn't have gotten to the end without you!

Trunks: the next one is...**aquasage?**

AOM: -cough- I have to thank this one in person! Aquasage is a good buddy of mine; thanks for your long reviews! You get the 'most words you can write into a review' award! -hands her a trophy- thanks for your support, pal. I promise to return the favour one day! You're the best!

Sariell: Ok, now get back to bed. Trunks, next one!

Trunks: **Sanne-chan.**

Sariell: Thanks for your reviews, and the added help about the fanfiction system. I agree; bring back the exclamation and question mark together thing! We really could have used them!

Trunks: **Twisterblake?**

Sariell: Sorry, pal...we knew how much you wanted Cell to join the Z fighters! There's still a chance in the sequel! Don't be sad! And thanks for your added support!

Trunks: Join the Z fighters, right...

Sariell: Name, please.

Trunks: Hang on...**MeowMix?**

Sariell: Thanks for your reviews and the constant reminder that we really need to update faster! Wouldn't have got it up without your help!

Trunks: -checks the list- We're up to...how many are there? Up to **CicadaS?**

Sariell: Thanks for your reviews! In the first few chapters, you reviewed hitting Trunks for being mean to me! Thanks for that; we need more of it!

Trunks: Ha, ha. You're just jealous cause I'm alive and Cell's dead.

Sariell: If you can't read the list, I will.

Trunks: -sigh- **Zaya Ayame?**

Sariell: We enjoyed all of your reviews! Reading them gives us joy, thanks!

Trunks: Wow, these just get lamer and lamer...**GreatGoku?**

Sariell: Thanks for your review! It was added to the big pile, so yours was quite important!

Trunks: **perfect cell? **

Sariell: Heh...nice name. Thanks for your short reviews.

Trunks: **Ryuma?**

Sariell: Thanks for your review; we're always happy when a Cell fan tells us they love our work!

AOM: You're taking credit for all MY work!

Trunks: -quickly- **katanabuilder3!**

Sariell: Thanks for your words; compliments are always accepted!

Trunks: **darksupersaiyan.**

Sariell: Thanks for your review; those scary super-humans in the hospital weren't much of a match for Cell after all, were they? Ooh, I hated them.

Trunks: Moving along, **kagome.**

Sariell: Kagome off Inuyasha? I liked that! But yes, anyway! Thanks for your supportive words!

Trunks**: Silver Shiko?**

Sariell: We think Frieza is a dumbass too! Heh, sorry to all Frieza fans. Thanks for your reviews!

Trunks: **xkaarinax?**

Sariell: Thanks for your review, Rina! It was good!

Trunks: **Hayles.**

Sariell: Thanks for your help on Tien's attack! And your review! Thanks a BUNCH!

Trunks: **juani "michu"? **

Sariell: Yes! He was Mexican. Thanks for your congrats! Made me blush! -giggles-

Trunks: **dyingOFboredom...**join the club...

Sariell: Trunks, shut up. Thanks for your review! I was sad too; Cell was so great...now I'm all alone. -sniff-

Trunks: Good grief, get over it already! **Anonymous?**

Sariell: All the reviews who didn't leave their names; thanks for your added supportive words! But it's ok to leave your names! And that's all! If we get more reviews in the future, we shall add their names to this list of fame! Now, I have to go and kill a purple haired Saiyan for being a rude, insensitive jackass; you all enjoy yourselves now!

Trunks: Uh oh.

Angel of Misery: -coughs- and look forward to the sequel! Wish me better, ok? I need it...and Trunks will still be alive for the sequel...I hope...

---

(sorry for any stupidness; this was written at 9:00pm. I often get stupid then. I have to go to bed now and rest! See you all next story!)

Oh and by the way! I updated this so people who have this story on their alert list thing; the sequel is up and running! The prolouge is all go! Hope you read it! See ya!


End file.
